


The Giving Witch

by Leavah



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leavah/pseuds/Leavah
Summary: ★ Junkenstein AU ★The Swiss medic, Dr. Angela Ziegler, had always worked for people, also hoping to give and restore life without taking anything in return. But how does Reaper, a former friend and former comrade, manage to change this?--------------------Based from an SFM animation by the YouTube channel: Eroll Justine Azureus--------------------I started writing this during my holiday in Barbados, August 2017. I really do apologize for the time taken to update this story - I never expected it to peak more than 500 views as I put way more effort into writing my Hanzo story rather than this AU ❤





	1. Prologue

The Amari Household

Ana Amari and her daughter Fareeha were reunited a minimum of once a week, as per usual. Their newly established meeting time provided enough euphoric memories to be made once again. Especially after hearing of her mother's horrible incident, Fareeha treasured every moment with Ana. Nobody knew how long this would last, therefore their time together was greatly appreciated. Fareeha Amari, currently overseeing and working at Helix International Security, had also joined the new era of Overwatch to continue her mother's legacy of protecting others. It was her dream, after all. As a mother, Ana had tried to suade her daughter from involving herself in dangerous, not to mention illegal, activities. However, Fareeha's persistence prevailed much further than one would think. She'd consistently overwork herself, leading to worrying colleages and a stressed parent.

As for the other parent, Fareeha barely had a childhood with them, hence her sole respect and protection for her mother. Today, she was with her mother to speak about getting to meet him after such a long time. Her father was alive, that was certain, but she and her mother were held up by so much work that the two never had a chance to talk or catch up with him. Unlike Ana's heritage, Fareeha's father did not work for Overwatch. He was last seen and heard of in Canada - that is where Fareeha intended to go. With her mother's consent, of course.

"Fareeha, you are 32 years of age. Why do you ask for my permission to go?" Ana sighed but respected her daughter's wishes. They sat around an elliptical tea table, Ana, of course, drinking her favoured cup of tea. Since they were inside, both ladies knew better than to wear their gear inside a civilian home. Ana being the civilian. Fareeha set aside her bright blue helmet and joined her mother around the table, rejecting an offered cup of tea.  
"Wouldn't you do the same, mother?" Fareeha replied once she had been seated. Ana adjusted the loose strands of silky grey hair which covered her right eye. It was placed behind her ear so that she could enjoy her beverage more thoroughly, also revealing the eye patch which covered the injury.  
"Perhaps I would, but I'd also state whether I have made the decision already" Ana indicated, giving a weak smile before taking another sip. Fareeha stared blankly at her mother for a moment before responding with a question.  
"Do you think I should meet him?"  
"Do you want to meet him, Fareeha?" The question repeated itself in Fareeha's mind. She did want to meet her father again, but was she ready to see him? That was the true question at hand.

Ana noticed her daughter's puzzled expression and immediately took action. "I should think that you just don't know how to react when you see him" Fareeha nods slowly, her eyes redirecting themselves to look at her fidgeting feet. "Would you like us to go together?" Ana suggested.  
"That would be lovely..." Fareeha stuttered in her response.  
"But...?"  
Fareeha bit her bottom lip, trying her best to correctly word her next sentence.  
"Wouldn't you feel awkward about meeting him? I don't recall you ever getting in contact in order to tell him about your injury." Ana merely sighed. Her daughter was correct; she never did tell him about her supposed death and recovery. Did he even know that she was assumed to be dead? In response, Ana lightly chuckled.  
"I suppose you're right, habitite."  
"Then I shall make the journey alone," Fareeha truly wished that she could travel with her mother, but after quickly realising that her mother was under unauthorized travel due to being known as 'Shrike', being together on this journey was close to impossible "don't worry, I'll be safe, mother." Ana nodded, pleased by her daughters confidence and reassurance.  
"Is there anything you'd like as a souvenir from Canada, then?" She excitedly jumped at the word 'souvenir' before leaning forward on the table to place down her beverage - in case she accidentally spills it.  
"Tea bags."

* * *

Watchpoint: Gibraltar

Doctor Angela Ziegler, of the Overwatch medical research team, stayed at the watch point overnight to continue working, as always. Her medical studies had always left her tired and stressed. Despite the lack of sleep and unsuccessful findings, Dr. Ziegler refused to stop working until she grew satisfied with the half completed result or somebody else in the building told her off. Today, it was Genji and Reinhardt who were the ones to scold her for over working. The big friendly giant Reinhardt had stayed the night due to a few minor injuries which the doctor insisted upon, whereas Genji just wished for some company. The Overwatch recall was sudden but many old soldiers, such as Ana, Reinhardt and Jack, were willing to rejoin forces, completely ignoring the fact that it is now illegal. Dr. Ziegler had no reason to rejoin nor a reason to reject the secret offer. And yet here she was, surviving the night on a last cup of coffee, patching up Reinhardt, Genji, being the awkward cyborg ninja that he is, was leaning on a desk in the corner.

"Angela, leave me for the night. I insist that you rest! I do not see how you could benefit from these constant late nights!" Reinhardt suggested. His preach was responded to with a loud sigh and a pat on the head.  
"Reinhardt, I appreciate your concern but I am doing fine," the doctor concurred "I will rest once I've finished patching you up. " Her words were quiet, calm and considerate, however Genji took notice of her slow movements and quickly rushed to her side. She felt a rush of tiredness creep onto her and slowly dropped onto the patient's bed, Genji tried his best to hold her up but he knew that she was truly weak.  
"Wait until tomorrow, doctor, you need rest," Reinhardt nodded at Genji who was now holding Angela in a matrimonial manner "I'll take her to the spare room."  
"Thank you my friend! You better sleep too."

The doctor mumbled some German under her breath, it wouldn't have been necessary since Genji is terrible at translating that language. Instead, he watches her chest fall and rise slowly as she breathes then softly lowers his voice to call her name. "Angela?"  
"Mm-hm" she replies but pays no attention to the one holding her. Genji doesn't bother to try again until he reaches the spare room he mentioned earlier. It was quite a struggle to open the door because he did not want to release the Swiss woman napping in his cyborg arms.  
"Genji..." The doctor quietly mumbled his name as soon as she felt herself being placed onto the bed. The ninja rapidly stripped the unnecessary clothing off of her so that it was easier for her to sleep. "Thank you" His smile was hidden behind his metallic visor, but the vibrant green light indicated otherwise. He was ready to exit the room when he switched off the lamp beside the door, but he paused when he heard a demand which was directed at him.  
"Wait," Angela sat up from the bed and faced the cyborg, slowly rubbing her half-lidded eyes.  
"You need to sleep-"  
"How do you feel... about your body?"  
"Tomorrow, Angela." Both adults were insisting that the other listens to them.  
"What would you do if you were given the chance to reclaim what you lost?" Dr. Ziegler questioned in a much more serious tone - that if which Genji could sense as he turned to face her once again.  
"What are you suggesting." His question seemed more like a vicious statement. The door creaked itself shut, luckily not slamming, causing Genji to focus his attention on the woman now sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"If you wish to revive your missing limbs, you can pay only but a small price~" She put her face close to his after she removed the mask preventing anymore distance.  
"You're tired."  
"I'm telling the truth, ninja."

Genji raised an eyebrow at the word. Angela had never called him that before, but he knew that she knew he was a ninja. The green cyborg ninja dude. He pulled away from her grasp and wrestled her into the bed. Her playful giggles calmed his nerves slightly. Angela attempted to pull him down with her, yet the skilled ninja managed to restrain her by locking her hands into place above her head. "A very skillful ninja you are indeed." Genji lowered his face close to hers, their noses practically touching each other's, trying to intimidate or surpress the sudden change of persona. He smirked. That caught Angela off guard, causing her to lose her own smile. She genuinely looked surprised, as well as shocked, her appearance still considerably messy. After a while, Angela grew flustered by the change of events. The silence, the distance, his presence. It was overwhelming her senses. She grew uncomfortable and begin to wriggle in her stranded position.

"Fall asleep," Genji demands "I'll let go of your arms once you do."


	2. Chapter 1 - September 14th

2 new messages

Ana blankly stared at her phone. Who had her number and who on earth would be messaging her through a mobile device? It was open to the government so that they could easily track phone calls and messages regarding Overwatch. So, again, who on earth would be messaging her?  
"Mother, is that my phone going off?" Ana blinked, realization hit her, then handed the device to her daughter.  
"I thought it was mine, sorry." Fareeha grinned at her mother's absent-minded self before checking her messages.

3 new messages

4 new messages

"I'd have never assumed you were the talkative person," Ana indicates the amount of messages on the phone "business?"  
"Genji and Reinhardt," Fareeha answers whilst oddly looking at her phone "unless they count as business with the Overwatch recall."

5 new messages

"Why does Reinhardt have your phone number- what did they message you, dear?" Ana mumbles.  
"This is from Genji, 'I advise that you make your way to Gibraltar as soon as possible. It regards Doctor Ziegler'. "  
"Angela? Couldn't she send a message from her own phone?" Fareeha shook her head.  
"No, mother, Mercy has been very busy recently. She strives to balance work inside and out of Overwatch." Ana nods, acknowledging the new information provided. The young Egyptian woman looks back at her phone to continue reading the new messages. She scanned over Reinhardt's messages:

R: COME  
R: TO  
R: Gibraltar!!!!!!!!!!

"It's strange. He's quite the eccentric one, isn't he, mother?"  
"What's strange is that he hasn't changed one bit" Ana confirmed Reinhardt's extremely cheerful personality "and the final message?" Fareeha hesitated once she read it over and over in her mind. "Fareeha?" Her hand shook constantly as she lowered the phone for her mother to read it. Ana nearly spat out her tea.

G: Doctor Ziegler has gone missing

Without warning, Fareeha retrieved her motorcycle helmet and raced out of the door. Ana, respective of her daughter's decision to leave so suddenly, waved goodbye and shouted "Be safe!" after her. The newly established Overwatch agent rapidly drove her motorcycle to the closest airport. Before entering the large building, Fareeha took out her phone and dialed Genji's phone number. Fortunately, the cyborg answered the call.  
"Genji, any update on Angela?"  
"Afraid not. Though I must input that she was acting quite strange last night."  
"How so?"  
"..." Genji's pause had darkened Fareeha's spirits.  
"Fine, don't tell me, but how do I get to Gibraltar without being recognised as an Overwatch agent?"  
"..."  
"Genji, I can't do this on my own."  
"Try using your Helix security pass?" His suggestions was quite a good one, Pharah thought.  
"Understood," it didn't take too long for Pharah to arrive at the airport, her worry for the Swiss doctor had motivated her to drive faster "have you told anybody else about Angela?"  
"Wilhelm, Oxton and Winston."  
"I told my mother, Ana, so that makes six of us in total."  
"Don't you think the whole team would be worried?"

Of course the entire team would be worried about Angela. But there was more to Genji's question than what was said. He was implying whether to contact (close to) every Overwatch agent or not. But with this in mind, too many agents on duty would result with more information being leaked about the new era of Overwatch. The government could get their hands on this information and arrest them.

"Get in contact with 76 and Torbjörn, too. I must end the call to board the jet."  
"..." Pharah could sense the nervousness in Genji's voice; despite it being a little monotonous, it was clear that whatever the cyborg ninja knew - he was horrified about it "Very well." Once she ended the phone call, her motivation had led her to the doors of the jet. Showing her ID as proof of affiliation with Helix International Security, Pharah then stepped on board the jet. It was first class, two other passengers on board for now. The jet would not be leaving for a few minutes. Pharah had not packed any luggage so she only had a small handbag which included the essentials. She would greet the other passengers by saying "Greetings" or "Good afternoon" then she would remain completely silent afterwards. These passengers were not civilians, she had to remember: they could be working for the government or a higher organisation for all she knew. If they were watching her movements, Pharah would have to be extremely careful in this private jet.

Watchpoint: Gibraltar

Reinhardt sat upright on the patient's bed, Genji standing beside him. Both of them stared at the ground, worrying about their Swiss doctor and friend. "Do you think she was stressed about the recall?" Reinhardt suggested. He ruffled his own short grey hair then looked up at the cyborg next to him. Genji was relatively frustrated, luckily the mask prevented anybody from knowing, his leg leaned on the wall for support as he began to ponder about the doctor's stressful situations.  
"No. I do not think that was the problem. She has worked overnight countless times before yesterday." Genji was trying his best to think but nothing relevant had come to mind. "Fareeha suggested that I inform Soldier: 76 and Lindholm."  
"Yes, my friend!" Reinhardt jumped with excitement and unintentionally stretched a muscle. Writhing in pain, the giant German man continued "That is an excellent idea! They will do us a great deal of good deeds, you see." Genji only nodded in response before looking at up the devices that Athena was connected to.

Winston's professionally programmed artificial intelligence, Athena, was of great use when tracking down previous Overwatch agents. Genji only needed to say its name quietly for it to follow his already spoken orders.  
"Athena, if you please."  
"Understood: locating and contacting agents Jack Morrison/Soldier: 76 and Torbjörn Lindholm. Is there anything specific you would like me to input?" The men thought for a moment before shaking their heads at each other.  
"Nothing at the moment."  
"Understood. Winston and Tracer have arrived safely downstairs." They were both surprised by the sudden information, yet Genji was already on his way down to greet them. Reinhardt carefully stretched his aching muscles before leaving the bed, also remembering to make the bed because Angela's scolding would always remind him to do so.

"Genji, love! It's been a while, hasn't it?!" Lena Oxton, code name: Tracer, cheekily surprised him with a strongly gripped hug. He usually despised contact with people, but as the young British woman stated, it had certainly been a while since they'd last seen each other. And so he returned the hug, immediately making it less awkward.  
"Indeed it has, Miss. Oxton, and yourself Winston. How are you both?"  
"A mixture of confusion and happiness, I suppose," Winston replied joyfully "running into Lena really lifted my spirits!" Tracer giggled then blinked over to Reinhardt who was struggling down the stairs.  
"Hello, my friends!" he bellowed.  
"Careful, big guy! Take it slow and steady until you're ready to start moving at full speed like me!" Tracer insisted as she noticed the injuries on his arm and legs.  
"Take it slowly? Nonsense! I'm always ready for anything!" He laughed and challenged the idea "But thank you for your concern, young one."

"So, uh, about Dr. Ziegler..." Winston started. The scientist knew better than to provoke somebody's feelings but it was very important to ask about her.  
"Dr. Ziegler had disappeared this morning. It's been 6 hours since I last checked on her this morning. I remember her calmly resting in the spare room, because that was where I had to put her," It was currently 14:17, Genji had to check on Angela at around 08:00 to make sure that she had actually been sleeping "she was lying in what seemed to be an uncomfortable position and was mumbling something in her sleep." Winston raised an 'eyebrow' and then adjusted his glasses. They had a habit of slowly slipping down his thick nose since the glasses weren't originally made for gorillas to wear.  
"Do you know what she might have been mumbling about?" Genji's pause told Winston that it might have been something distressing to the cyborg. In his mind, he questioned whether or not he should make Genji say it. The gorilla was about to change his mind before Genji finally spoke up.

"Dr. Ziegler mumbled something regarding a deal with Reaper."

* * *

September 17th,

Watchpoint : Gibraltar

Genji was devastated. Angela had been missing for three days now. With the arrival of more Overwatch agents, both old and new, the issue got more and more out of hand. On the other hand, Pharah had settled in Gibraltar nicely.

Naturally, the unexpected call for help had caused a commotion within Overwatch's ranks. Soldier: 76 had made his entrance, many questioning him about his and Ana's supposed death because she now addressed herself as Shrike, nobody suspected her existence. But neither did 76. He only knew of the soldier since one of his missions were to hire Shrike for Overwatch. The old soldiers - best friends - had been reunited in Egypt nearby the Temple of Anubis. Ana had stayed in Egypt because it was considered safe and, of course, it was her home country.

With regular visits, Fareeha had easily learned this from her mother and she began to ask Soldier: 76 a few questions of her own.  
"

Jack? Can I still call you that..?"

"Sure" his deep, stern voice recovered a few memories of Fareeha's childhood at Overwatch.  
"When you found my mother in Egypt, had you also seen Gabriel there?" Jack removed the blue mask and red visor from his face to look at his best friend's daughter for a more settling conversation, despite the topic being rather unsettling for him.  
"I saw Reaper. What was left of him anyway. He and your mother weren't together, though. Gabe only appeared when I did. I'm sure you know why," Fareeha nodded slowly "he's after me for revenge, he says, not entirely sure why but he is. I hope your mother isn't included in his pathetic schemes." I hope so, too is what Fareeha thought.

Her mother and Gabriel's history together was special, as well as Jack's "But right now, our lovely doctor is my biggest concern. Anyone must be out of their damn mind to be kidnapping her."  
"We've... been told that Reaper might have a connection with Mercy's disappearance," Fareeha informed Jack "that's why I asked about Gabriel."  
"For crying out loud," Jack cursed under his breath but slammed his fists on the table "of course he would."

"Soldier: 76?" Genji interrupts, both Fareeha and Jack look up at him "Can Winston and I speak with you about Reaper?"  
"Tch" was all Jack said before standing up to follow Genji upstairs. Fareeha gulped at the thought of Jack being interrogated. He'd made himself a vigilante and somehow continued to do Overwatch's job. She fascinated over the idea of such dedication. Reminding herself to thank her mother for the memories, she picked up her phone and called her mother in order to update Ana on anything new whilst she was away.  
"Mother"  
"Hi Fareeha, have you reached the watchpoint safely?"  
"I have"  
"That's good to hear. How is everybody?"  
"Since we've all come together due to the current circumstances, everybody is quite anxious, otherwise we're all doing well."

Fareeha looked at Tracer, who was trying to communicate something which sounded like 'Say hi for me!' Fareeha barely understood but complied.  
"Lena says hello" Tracer puts up two thumbs then blinked out of view, putting a smile on the young Egyptian's face "you know mother, I haven't seen McCree yet."  
"He's probably hanging around the area," Ana suggested "have you asked the others?"  
"No, not yet," memories of Jesse McCree flirting with her mother came to mind and she chuckled quietly "anything you would like me to bring back for you?"  
"Other than tea bags, just you being safe is all I want."  
"Thank you." She hung up when she sensed a huge and overwhelming presence behind her seat.

Reinhardt. Reinhardt. Reinhardt. The huge, muscular man was covered in bandages yet he picked up Fareeha from her seat and embraced in a warm, welcoming hug. "Fareeha! Look how much you've grown, my dear!" Even if she tried, Fareeha had no means of escape from the German man's grasp. He was far too strong, but handled her with such delicacy.  
"Hello, Reinhardt, I've missed seeing you."  
"And I, you, Fareeha. Tell me, how is your mother?"  
"She's relaxing in Egypt."  
"Relaxing?!" Reinhardt put Fareeha back in her seat "Don't tell me she's retired?!"  
"Of course not! I'm sure we both know that she's far from the idea of retirement." Both agents laughed together as he sat beside her to engage in a much broader conversation.

* * *

Soldier: 76 and Genji sat in Winston's office, impatiently waiting for the scientist to climb back down from the hanging tire. His crippling addiction to peanut butter wasn't helping the situation.  
"Winston, if you could please stop hanging around and complete the task at hand" Genji half-heartedly joked. 76 restrained a laugh at the statement and returned to his antagonisng expression.  
"Excuse me, uh," the scientist quickly swung down and landed in his designated seat "alright then. Soldier: 76? Tell us any leads you have on Reaper."  
"The ghost of Gabriel Reyes, he's working with that criminal organization, Talon. I'm not sure if he's become one of their leaders or whatever, but he probably wouldn't have joined if we wasn't allowed to be." Jack answered the questions pretty well "One would say he was ressurected by Angela. Her medical research on ressurection failed back then. She tried it on a dead man, only to make him even more of a dead man. Now he's a dead man walking-" Winston looked confusingly at Genji, who remained certifyingly calm and collected "he wanted to take his anger out on Angela, which makes sense since she is the reason for him being like this. But it wasn't intentional. He knows this. She perfected the ressurection process now and could probably try again if she could. Angie wanted to save his life, not ruin it, but he doesn't see it that way."  
"Do you think that Reaper was the one that may have kidnapped her?" Winston questioned.  
"Hold on, Winston, I told you already that she spoke about a deal being made with Reaper," Genji interupted "so why would Reaper supposedly kidnap her?"  
"Barely makes any sense" Jack retorted.  
"I don't like your attitude, but I'm willing to put up with a vigilante if it means saving my friend!" Winston replied angrily.  
"You're one to talk. You and your friends here are all breaking the law. Same for me."

"Can we redirect this conversation to the disappearance of Angela Ziegler, please?" Genji stopped the confrontation in front of him. The gorilla and the soldier stopped talking for a while and allowed Genji to continue for them. "For now, McCree is searching outside of Gibraltar as well as Ana, who is still in Egypt, I presume."  
"Ana you say," Jack spoke up at the sound of his best friend's name "how'd you get in contact with her?"  
"Through her daughter, Fareeha," Genji answered "she got here within three days after I told her about Angela." The tension was thick and slightly irritating for the three agents. Genji was used to this but still disliked the feeling of it. The gorilla typed a few things on his computer screen to reread Angela's profile.

Angela Ziegler  
MERCY  
37 years  
Doctor/Cyberneticist  
Overwatch

Last seen: September 4th

The scientist grunted then returned to the men in front of him. "Somebody's been on my files." Genji and Jack look up at Winston, confused by his comment.  
"How can you tell?" Winston pointed to the screen, letting their eyes follow to the indication.  
"Why else would the system say September 4th? Only I have access to the databases here in Gibraltar and yet this has been opened." Somebody had in fact been inside the watchpoint. Everything the team had discovered was beginning to put together the puzzle pieces. The date lead back to the the day Angela was last seen (with the exception of Genji).  
"So you think somebody might have snuck past security and breached your files?" Jack sternly asked.  
"Yeah! Athena would have detected an unfamiliar presence and alerted the nearest agent!"  
"Athena, show us the CCTV cameras from September 4th. Anything unusual." The screen switched to confirm what Jack ordered, everyone in the office carefully scanned the screen for any missed details.  
"There," Genji pointed out "something purple was flashing in the corner." It looked like some sort of hologram device which was emitting a brightly coloured LED.  
"And here," Jack also pointed out "black mist." Winston growled then shouted to Athena.  
"Why wasn't anybody alerted, Athena?!"  
"Agent Mercy was notified as she was the closest agent to Watchpoint: Gibraltar at the time." Athena responded. All three agents sighed heavily, cursing under their breaths.

"None of this explains how they could have breached security."


	3. Chapter 2 - September 17th

Somewhere,

She had awakened when she made a harmful connection with the concrete floor. Angela had been tossed around like a piece of garbage. Her mind sought back to the night she had with Genji. She felt immobile, just like back then, only less comfortable and helpless. Her wrists were bound and restrained behind her back whilst her mouth was covered with a thick, strong piece of tape. The ache in her back was tremendous nonetheless Angela learned that it wasn't as painful as leaving her Overwatch family without her consent. She was horrified of the situation she was somehow in and she unsuccessfully held back streams of tears. Luckily, the doctor was not chained or tied to anything else which would have prevented her movement, so she took the liberty of standing up to walk around.

Angela leaned against the wall for standing support. The room had no light except for the dimmed brightness which escaped from the other side of the door - meaning that the door was too small to fit properly in its frame. It would often creek due to a draft coming from the opposite side, scaring the poor woman as she thought somebody was making an entrance. The ground was wet; Angela didn't know what it was wet with but had to adjust to the cold feeling under her small feet. What was worse was the fact that she was still wearing socks. Each puddle of moisture spread across the concrete. The cold and damp feeling underneath her feet disgusted her.

Then the door slammed itself open, startling Angela and causing her to lose balance and slip; she had now returned to the original position which she had awaken from - only in much more pain. From the entrance had emerged a tall figure, its front details were shadowed since the light was behind them. Angela had squinted her eyes due to the grand light beaming on her.  
"Doctor Angela Ziegler" the voice was foreign. Angela would have definitely recognised it if it was Reaper. But it wasn't. "Infiltration is my forte, amiga." The person walked over towards the doctor to harshly rip off the tape, enjoying the gasping reaction which she had received.  
"Why did you bring me here?" She spat. Angela went straight to business as she struggled to speak so suddenly yet demanded to know the reasons. The figure only tutted and waved a finger in response.  
"Who said that I was the one who brought you here?" They retorted, their Mexican accent now flowing strong. "I only infiltrate, my senior is the one that handles all the touchy, hands-on business."  
"Why am I here..." Angela's voice slowly becoming more and more quiet as she began to open up to the reality of her capture.  
"I've sensed your miserable self upon the Overwatch headquarters."  
"What?"  
"You're no longer satisfied with helping others without ever getting anything in return, are you, señorita?"

Angela pursed her lips, was this person right about her own lifestyle? She truly wanted to help people out of her own free will - the joy of seeing her patients recover had always been her reward. Was she becoming a little greedy? "Look, my senior brought you hear to 'rethink your life choices'," she mocked "without having any unnecessary voices stuck in your head of course." 

The person knelt down on Angela to hold her chin up to face her. She tried to force her head away but the lack of energy residing within her had prevented that idea.  
"With all honesty, I couldn't believe that he wanted the best for you."  
"Are you talking about Reaper?"  
"I am indeed, pendeja." For some reason, Angela's nerves had been reduced considerably. Fear continued to flow throughout her body, as it shook wildly, but knowing somebody in this alien place had lifted her spirits negligibly.

"How long do you intend to keep me here?" Angela questioned. The figure stood up, removing her grip upon the doctor's chin, and thought for a moment.  
"I assume you'll stay until the dead man thinks you're ready with the right decision," the person shook her head "the decision which means you'll join his side."  
"Me... join Talon?" Angela scowled.  
"No, no, no. You join his side, as in, you only side with him and nobody else" the person mischievously added "not even me, amiga."  
Angela progressed with a deep sigh as the person exited the room. She ran up to the door and tried to get their attention again.  
"Wait, wait!"  
"Hm?"  
"Can I have your name for a reference?"  
"..."  
"To Reaper..."  
"Sombra."

Angela could hear Sombra's footsteps slowly descend further away from the cell. The notorious hacker and Gabriel Reyes working together? The thought would have never crossed anybody's mind. And, of course, Gabriel was in fact the senior.That was just like him to want to be the leader. It seems that the man hasn't changed, even after death. Angela was somewhat relieved by this fact and finally began to relax.

Gabriel Reyes is still alive.

Watchpoint: Gibraltar

"Oh Pharah~! Genji! Loves, where are you?" Tracer signals for Fareeha and Genji who are nowhere to be seen at the moment. She scratched her head and ruffled her short brown hair. "Big guy, have you seen my teammates anywhere?" She asked Winston who was devouring a tub of peanut butter a little too casually.  
"Genji just left my office to go upstairs," He pointed out "as for Pharah, I'm not too sure, sorry about that!."  
"That's alright. I'll ask around!"

Pharah, Genji and Tracer had been assigned to a three-man squad mission in order to infiltrate Talon headquarters. With the help of Soldier: 76, Winston was able to identify the recent infiltraters as Sombra and Reaper. The Talon members were able to steal the information on their beloved Swiss doctor. As well as kidnapping the woman herself. "Reinhardt, big guy, did you see where Pharah flew off to?"  
"Indeed I did! She parted our little social gathering to speak with our little ninja! But they went privately together elsewhere." Reinhardt grinned, Tracer returning the grin but only much wider.  
"Cheers, love!"

Genji and Pharah stood at the top of the tower, leaning on the railings and looking out beyond the watchpoint. Their moods were both depressed and demotivated, however Genji's was far worse than Pharah's. He was sulking, Fareeha thought, his human side showing more than ever.  
"The thought of Angela not returning bothers me greatly," Genji began "she has done so much for us - so much for me, yet I feel I could never properly appreciate her efforts nor repay her appropriately."  
"She was debating whether to rejoin Overwatch; do you think Reaper took this chance to use it against her?"

Pharah didn't want to speak about Genji and Angela's relationship but she was willing to listen to the cyborg's distressing rants.  
"I believe so. I hope that she is in safe hands. It doesn't have to be with Overwatch, just... be safe." He put his hands together, praying for the well-being of Angela Ziegler, and lowered his head over the railings. Pharah placed her hands on his, wishing for the same thing. Literally out of the blue, Tracer had also placed her hands on theirs, joining their prayers. Genji turned, surprised by both of the ladies' gestures, Pharah and Tracer smiled weakly.

"We've been assigned a mission to infiltrate Talon and rescue our beautiful doctor. Winston and 76 believes that they have ties to Angela's disappearance." Tracer explains thoroughly "We'll get her back, loves."  
"Even if it kills me" Genji added.  
"We'll get her back without having to lose anybody or anything, Genji," Pharah pointed out "let us believe in each other's capabilities."  
"Understood. When do we leave?"  
"When you're ready, loves, I'm waiting on you!" Pharah and Genji sneak a quick glance at each other before rushing back down the stairs in order to get ready. Tracer, hot on their heels, behind them.

* * *

"Jack!" Reinhardt bellows the soldier's name from across the hall "Let me accompany them! Talon have some ghastly opponents which I'd be delighted to fight!"  
Jack looked over his shoulder at the German man then looked away.  
"Not today, big guy."  
"Why not, eh? Is my size too intimidating for our foes? Those bastards would never see it coming!" Both men laughed at the idea.  
"Infiltration isn't your strong suit, wise guy."  
"I know, I know," Reinhardt sighed in defeat "but I feel absolutely useless when the children are doing most of the work." The two old soldiers glanced over towards the three-man squad.  
"They're not kids anymore" Jack stated whilst looking at Pharah in particular.

"You are playing the most excellent role as their father, might I add."  
"Excuse you, I'm just an old soldier doing his job."  
"No excuses, Jack! You are perfect for the role! Even I think so and I'm older than you! Now, the young ones are leaving for the mission to scout for their Overwatch mother." Jack looked confusedly at Reinhardt before rolling his eyes.  
"What are you implying?" His deep voice making the question sound more like a serious statement. Reinhardt thought deeply for a moment before replying:

"More than I should of."


	4. Chapter 3 - September 19th

Talon Headquarters

Upon reaching Talon's base, Tracer stopped her team to go over a few basic requests and knowledge. "Pharah, you search as high as you can possibly go without putting yourself in danger, I will search the ground level whilst Genji searches the mid level. Stay safe, my loves and meet back here in 20!"  
"Understood" they both replied in unison.  
"Remember, our top priority is Mercy, forget about any combat unless you have to fight to make your way to her. Hear me?"  
"Very well."  
"I copy."

With all that said and done, the team split to follow their individual orders. The Talon headquarters was incredibly large and also isolated from any neighbouring buildings. It was relatively difficult for the team to locate, even with Soldier: 76's map and Winston's useful schematics. They arrived in the evening which wasn't good at all. Should they find Mercy, they would have to escape during the night whilst the team would still be tired from entering as well as evacuating the premise.

Tracer's level was littered with patrolling guards, maybe also Talon affiliates. She hid underneath the cars of the parking lot, thanking herself for being swift and small-sized. With her breathing steadied, Tracer hurled herself under the next set of cars. She was getting used to the journey she took as she carefully studied the patterns of the guards, she used this information for her own benefits. Using her blink ability was unnecessary at this point because the guards seemed to have no idea of her presence. Yet.

She must have took the wrong turn as she rolled over beside a venom mine. Tracer unexpectedly released a series of loud coughs, alerting every single guard on the ground level. Why in the world would there be a mine underneath these cars?, the young British girl thought. Unintentionally, she also seemed to alert a certain French blue woman who was now looming above her with a giant foot firmly placed on Tracer's shoulder. Also with a gun aimed to her head.

* * *

Luckily, Genji and Pharah had evaded that situation by taking higher ground. Genji had been able to climb the the middle level of the tower and scouted from within. He noticed how there were very little number of guards in the area. Now there was the question of questioning or killing them all here. Genji knew that his orders were to not engage the enemy unless they were preventing access to the Swiss doctor, but rage had fueled him with the power to kill. Nobody harms his loved ones and gets away with it.

He swiftly avoided being seen and struck his enemies dead with one strike per guard. Those hours filled with watching Anime had finally paid off. Fantastic technique, he thought to himself. With all guards in that level marked dead, Genji had nobody to question the whereabouts of his beloved doctor.  
"Kuso."  
"It's been a while, Shimada." Genji raised his sword to block the incoming attack from his old Blackwatch commander, Reaper.  
"Where is she?!" Genji shouted, completey ignoring the dead man's greeting.

* * *

Pharah wasn't sure if she had better luck than the others; the level she was ordered to scout had no guards. Instead, there were Talon affliliates everywhere. She never took herself to be the swiftest mover, but she had to try. She saw how Genji had silently taken down the entire level of guards. She saw how Genji encountered Reaper. Her instinct would have been to join him in the fray but her orders were to strictly find Mercy and get the heck out of there. The amount of questions she had for Reaper, but now was definitely not the time. Doctor Angela Ziegler was her top priority and Pharah was never one to reject a mission, especially if it was a rescue mission which included a childhood friend. Having to rocket jump to higher levels of the tower had concerned Fareeha immensely.

How would she rescue Mercy from such heights? As she flew higher and higher, she noticed one figure staring out if the window - causually watching Pharah as if infiltrating Talon was supposed to be normal. They wore purple. Half mechanical, half normal clothing. Pharah tried to ignore the person but couldn't. They indicated for Pharah to come closer, and foolishly she did.

"You've come to see the doctor, "The person told her "quickly, follow me." Her words were clear, but the message wasn't. Surely this will lead to a trap, right? But Pharah followed without hesitation. Any lead on Mercy; Pharah would gladly take. The woman in purple smirked but guided the young Egyptian to a dark room. Mercy's cell. The door unlocked itself with a purple skull emitting above it. "Better take her before the reaper comes, amiga." Without even questioning why the woman was doing this for her, Pharah gladly walked into the cell and scooped a helpless angel into her arms. She immediately began to cry.

Mercy lay lifelessly with a thin line of blood trickling from the corner of her mouth, to her chin. "What happened to her?"  
"Not sure," the Mexican woman answered "I know that Reaper was involved the most, though." Pharah wiped the blood from Mercy's face then stopped as she saw that the ground was covered in blood.  
"Don't tell me that this is her blood." Pharah shook with fear. Luckily, the woman shook her head.  
"Nobody cleans this cell, because... Well, it's a cell" the purple clothed woman explained sarcastically before she rushed Pharah and her unconscious companion out of the damned cell "seriously, amigas, hurry up."

"Why help us?" Pharah eventually mustered the courage to question the Mexican "You know that we work under Overwatch's-"  
"Take a look at the doctor," the two ladies both look down on Mercy's horrible state "the damage has already been done. I'm not one to cause harm, I only play a little. My senior has done far worse than you'd think, so I'd say I'm awaiting your results on fixing the damage."

What damage?, Pharah instantly thought before glaring angrily at the 'helpful' Talon affiliate. "Don't give me that look, amiga, you know I can make you regret it." Pharah turned away after hearing the threat, then retreated towards the window whilst placing a finger over her communication device.  
"Pharah reporting; Mercy has been found and cleared of the area. Let us evacuate the premise. Pharah out." The young Egyptian stole a final glance from the mischievously smirking Mexican who willingly allowed their escape. What was even more strange was that she waved them goodbye only before disappearing into thin air once Pharah had taken flight.

"Genji here; I cannot join you. I am occupied in a battle with Reaper."  
"You were seen-?" Pharah replied, astonished by the turn of events, but was soon interrupted.   
"Tracer here! I've been spotted by Widowmaker and more guards in the area. Take Mercy and go!"  
"We will join you once we have finished here."  
"You better..."

Pharah disregarded the negative thoughts in her mind and took off. She descended downward very slowly, Mercy's well being at stake if she was not careful. The doctor had not moved within their few moments of time together, this worried Fareeha immensely. But, rest assured, the Mexican Talon member insisted that Angela was alive - but not well.  
"Mercy?" Pharah didnt know why she though that calling her code name would result with a result, but she continued to try.

"Mercy."

"Mercy?"

"Mercy!"

The angel's eyes flickered for only a moment, however Pharah decided to stop. The thought of somebody calling her name countless times made her feel irritated inside. "Angela, please wake up for your friends; show them that you are alive. And well." They flickered again. She could hear her, but what she heard was only pure noise as no sentence formed had properly reached her ears. Pharah placed a finger on her communicator again, this time contacting somebody at the watch point.

"Pharah reporting; Mercy is alive and safely in my care. We've had to evacuate the area without Tracer and Genji. Is there any other agent closeby that can be of help?"  
"Thanks for updating, kid. McCree seems to be the closest to your coordinates, so I'm sending him in. Need any assistance with Mercy?" Soldier: 76 answered the call almost too quickly, as if he were waiting for something to go wrong and simply sat by the devices for reassurance. "Reinhardt is bursting with life here as he waits to be called for backup."  
"No need, I'll be on my way back now."  
"Understood. Be safe - the both of you."

Fareeha's tears were wiped away from her face. She thought that it was the vast winds which had blown them away, but it was Angela's soft hands which had been firmly placed upon her cheek as she looked up at her rescuer with a faint smile.

"Fareeha Amari?"  
"Angela, thank goodness you are visibly unharmed."  
"Pharah..?" Fareeha was thoroughly confused as to why the doctor was recounting the familiar names which she owned. Angela returned a confused glare before nervously smiling. "My apologies for making you worry, Pharah" she removed her hand from the Egyptian's face then lay motionless in her arms as they glided through the strangely calm winds.  
"I won't ask anything of you, but at least tell me how you are feeling" a worried expression covered Pharah's face "the others will want to know as well."  
"I feel fine, actually," Mercy replied "but evidently weak." Which was understandable considering the doctor's whereabouts within the Talon base.  
"Once we return to the watch point, you can relax. Until then, try not to overexert yourself."  
"And you, Pharah, I'm not sure what it took for you to find me but I'm certain that it wasn't a safe trip" Mercy smiled, it appeared more like a smirk but maybe she was trying to hold back tears.

* * *

"I don't have a reason to spare you," Reaper's low growl was almost unfamiliar to the cyborg "and I don't think I will." His antagonizing voice grew to be an annoyance in Genji's hearing. Both 'men' jumped back, regaining their preferred stances. "You wanted to know where the doctor was?" Reaper paused then aimed his gun to the ceiling then remained in that position. This confused the ninja immensely as he just stared at the ghost.   
"What are you planning?"  
"You should be asking about what we've already planned, Shimada" the way his name was said had infuriated Genji. He raised his sword, not taking any steps closer to the mercenary, and questioned him "Are you insisting that Mercy is on the higher level?"  
"No need for stupid code names around me, cyborg."

He cursed in quiet Japanese once he had received Pharah's call. Genji was clearly wasting his time here. Mercy was said to be within Overwatch's reach and already disengaging. What business did the ninja have with Reaper? He lowered his sword slowly whilst Reaper lowered his weapons, also. Both 'men' were relatively confused on what should happen next. Reaper was actually here to mess around or kill a member of Overwatch, but he never wished to start with one of his previous comrades. Utter silence consumed the once action-filled room. Since both men were hiding their expressions behind masks, they could only guess what the other had in mind. Unexpectedly, Reaper grunted then aimed his guns at Genji, forcing the ninja to step backwards and eventually pushing him outside the window.

* * *

"Amelie-"  
"Always rushing into enemy territory, cherie," the tall, possessive sniper loomed over the small British girl "you haven't changed, I see." Tracer didn't bother to say anything else other than the French woman's true name. It annoyed Widowmaker considerably, yet she still did not allow her guard to be dropped. Despite the huge number of guards in the parking lot, Widowmaker kept the toy to herself. Once she reloaded her rifle, she prepositioned it to Tracer's chronal accelerator. Tracer gasped only before she forcefully rewinded to a distant location which, luckily, was further away from the French woman. "Ugh," she cursed. Noticing how the guards steadied their guns, she protested against their battle engagement "Lower your weapons - leave this girl to me."

The chase between the spider and its prey began. Tracer slid under various hover cars until she was able to get out from the parking lot. No words were spoken, the silence was filled with fatigued pants, fired bullets and, of course, ferocious curses. Tracer was obviously faster than Widowmaker, however the sniper's accuracy was not to be underestimated. She stumbled upon yet another venom mine which caused her to drasticly cough. But this did not affect her means of escape. Unable to rewind, Tracer did the best she could in order to breathe properly. With the sniper only an arm's length behind her target, the young Briton leaped through a window, smashing the glass and inhaling as much oxygen as possible. She embraced for the rough landing next to Genji, unexpectedly.

"Hi-ya, Genji!"  
"The happy greeting is rather unnecessary, Tracer" Genji stated in an extremely agitated mood "Pharah found Mercy, safe?"  
"Yeah! They should be on their way back now. C'mon, Genji, love, be happy now!" It was difficult for the cyborg to force an emotion upon himself considering all of the events which took place in his life, but he certainly did seem to relax.  
"May I offer ya some assistance?" The western swing in the person's voice had made Lena jump. The Overwatch members turned to face the cowboy which stood behind them.

"Howdy" McCree tipped his hat as a comforting greeting.   
"Jesse! It's good to see you!" Lena laughed.  
"What are you doing here?" Genji pushed aside the formalities and questioned the familiar cowboy.  
"Been a while since we've seen each other an' that's all ya got to say?"  
"McCree, we're on a mission" the ninja's mood had resorted back to the moody one.  
"And I have orders to help ya on that mission." The two speed runners look doubtingly at each other, awaiting an explanation from the cowboy before them. Jesse McCree exhaled a long breathe of smoke from his cigar before explaining. "Got orders from 76 to help ya get your busted asses back to HQ. Thank me later, I was the closest in the area to be of any use."  
"Fine," Genji stood up, using McCree's serape for support "arigatou."

"Woah, easy on the clothes, brother. Are you two doin' alright?" Tracer also stood up, using Genji's omnic hands for support instead.  
"Much obliged" she gleefully thanked the cyborg "we were engaged in battle with Talon, they took our lovely doc! Thankfully, Pharah quickly found her and they're on their way back as we speak." McCree nodded his head sluggishly whilst listening to Tracer recount her views on the mission - it took a while for the information to properly sink into his head.  
"So if Talon were so hot on your heels, why ain't they followin' ya?"

For once, what the cowboy had to say was beneficial. Why weren't Talon chasing after Genji, Tracer or Pharah? Was it part of their plan to give back Mercy or did they realise that she was not needed? The three Overwatch members stood huddled in a circle thinking about the possible different scenarios. "All that matters is that the doc is in safe hands."  
"You got it!"  
"Let us make our way back to the watch point. Winston and the others await our return."

They brushed themselves down, dusting off the random pieces of dirt they collected from the collision with the ground, and began their walk to the base. Why they were walking, nobody would ever know. McCree had caught himself within a prolonged conversation with Tracer. As much as he'd like to chat with Genji, he'd spent less time with Tracer than any other member in, both, Blackwatch and Overwatch. They rarely worked alongside each other on missions and barely had time to catch up. She took this as the perfect opportunity to converse with the cowboy whilst Genji struggled to keep a naturally calm posture being in between the two. He was stuck walking with the two bickering around him, causing his head to slightly ache. The cyborg insisted that he walk ahead in order to make sure that their path was clear of any lurking Talon agents. McCree and Tracer obliged, not realizing that he just didn't want to be involved in the conversation.

When he did increase his pace, he noticed a dark mist forming towards his left. Instinctively, he retracted three new shurikens and reached for his wakizashi sword, not fully drawing it so that he wouldn't alert the two behind him. He glared at the familiar mist before relaxing a little. It had fully disappeared but the presence was still being sensed, making him feel slightly pressured."Take care of her while you still can" were the only words the ninja could make out in the distance, before the uncomfortable presence had completely lifted.  
"What's the matter, love?" Tracer had to shout for Genji to hear her question. Her head rested on her hands behind and McCree's metal prosthetic hand was dangerously close to her small hips.

"It was nothing."


	5. Chapter 4 - September 21st

Watchpoint: Gibraltar

As the team was not far behind Pharah, Genji, McCree and Tracer had successfully reached Watchpoint: Gibraltar without anymore battles or injuries. Genji had already made his way to Angela, who was barely awake in the medical bay. Jesse had went to chat with Soldier: 76 and Reinhardt. As for Tracer, she blinked her way into Winston's office where the gorilla himself was speaking with Fareeha. She was gladly explaining the situation she found herself in with the mysterious Talon member.

"The woman was wearing a long purple waistcoat with purple LEDs and wires attached to her being. Her accent was Mexican, I could tell that much."  
"Got it. I've written this down as part of your report. Good job, Fareeha" Winston complimented the Egyptian's methods. He smiled when Lena entered the room.

"Oh Winston~! We're back! I wasn't expecting Jesse, though."  
"Welcome back, I hope you're all safe" the gorilla set aside the papers and looked up the the ladies "I believe Jesse explained his appearance?"  
"Yeah!! We had a good chat, too! How's our lovely doc doing?" His and Fareeha's mood had softened a little as Angela became the topic of the conversation.  
"I'd say to visit her in the medical bay, but she's extremely tired" the gorilla replied. Fareeha looked disheartened before reaching for her phone to make a call to her mother.  
"Genji already headed to the med bay, big guy!"  
"I trust that he won't disrupt Angela. You can go if you really want."  
"Sweet!" Lena shouted before rewinded out of view, destination: Angela Ziegler.

Winston typed carelessly onto the holographic keypad whilst Fareeha was n the phone to her mother. It irritated her a little bit, as she struggled to listen to Ana, so she left the office and made her way to her temporary room. "Hello, mother, I'm back in Gibraltar with everybody safe."  
"Thank you for letting me know, dear. How is Miss. Ziegler?"

Her voice was always calming, even during the worst of events.  
"Resting as she is rather tired from her experiences."  
"Experiences?" Ana repeated.  
"Angela said that she would explain once she properly awakens."  
"I see... Well, as you may know, I have been doing a little research here in Egypt. Before Jack left for Gibraltar, we remained in a hideout, Necropolis, a fair distance away from the Temple. Jack and I discovered a few leads on Talon. Refer this to Winston if you can." Fareeha was expecting a serious conversation to suddenly erupt, however she patiently waited for her mother to gather the intel, and breath, in order to speak "Reaper, Widowmaker and the hacker, Sombra, were behind the attack in Volskaya Industries. We managed to rewatch the security cameras and identify their faces. Sombra didn't delete all video clips which has gave us the advantage this time."

"Sombra?" Fareeha repeated the unfamiliar name "What does she look like."  
"She wears too much purple, in my opinion, and has a ridiculously strong Mexican accent." From Ana's end of the call, all she could here was running. Fareeha had sprinted her way back to Winston's office in order to provide the team with new information. "Calm down, Fareeha, I'm sure that Winston hasn't moved anywhere from his office." Ana was correct, Winston had not left his office. Instead, the scientist hung from a tire, which had been connected to the ceiling, and casually ravaged on yet another tub of peanut butter.

"Winston! Winston?" Due to his amazing heights, Fareeha could not actually see if the gorilla was in his office. She jumped when the scientist landed in front of her, adjusting his rectangular glasses as if nothing happened.  
"Hi there. Oh, uh, what can I help you with?"  
"My mother has some information for you." She handed over her phone reluctantly, hoping that her mother would just repeat everything she said. And she did.  
"Ana, hi, Winston here. Your daughter says that you've discovered something new for us?" He asked the elder Egyptian rather doubtingly.  
"Indeed I have, Winston."

Ana added some additional information into the mix as she thought it was a good idea to update the team as much as possible. Winston, completely loving his job right now, hurriedly typed up the information and added it to his files. "Thank you, Ms. Amari!"  
"It was my pleasure, Winston, lovely to hear your voice again." The gorilla handed back Fareeha's phone. She continued her casual conversation with her mother once again.  
"I'm detecting movement from, patient, Angela Ziegler" Athena's robotic voice notified Winston immediately of the doctor's sudden actions.  
"Thanks, Athena, but I won't interrogate her yet."

* * *

Genji sat on the low stool beside Angela's bed. She was extremely fatigued and weak with hunger, but forced herself awake when speaking with Genji. "I am grateful for you and the others to rescue me. I really appreciate the help." Her appreciation was met by Genji's pure silence. It confused the Swiss woman but shook the thought away. She placed her hand on Genji's, thinking that it was a kind and calm gesture. The ninja flinched, unexpectedly, causing Angela to frown. "Is something the matter?"

"You confuse me," he pointed out "I don't know how to feel around you. Sometimes," Genji placed his and Angela's hand to where is heart would be "it simply hurts." The doctor pouted, feeling his heart beat through the metal had always enlightened her mood, but she still felt a hint of distress. "The night, or morning should I say, you disappeared. What the hell was going on inside your mind?"  
"I can't really answer that, Genji."  
"..."  
"Please do not be upset with me," Angela slowly removed his face mask, revealing his deeply scarred yet light coloured skin "please, Genji, all that matters is that I'm safe. I'm back with Overwatch. I'm right here."

Her hands moved to Genji's cheeks. His reddish-brown eyes net her own light blue ones. They stared at each other for awhile, before being interrupted by Lena's loud announcement.  
"ANGELA! Oh sweetie, you're alright! I-" she quickly noticed how close Genji and Angela was, neither of them had moved at all - only their eyes drifted onto the disruption at the door. Genji had his usual scowl whereas Angela looked almost seductive in Lena's mind. "I, uh... Did I miss something?"  
"Lena..." Genji's voice was low and demanding, which surprised the British girl incredibly. By only saying her name, she struggled to find the right words to say before darting our of the room again.

With Lena gone again, his attention returned to Angela. She licked her thin lips then glared at his, making him extremely nervous. They somehow got closer to each other, despite Genji being seated in a stool and Angela on her bed. Their foreheads and noses touched. It wasn't long until the two heard what seemed to be Angela's stomach growling. The doctor blushes ferociously before turning away, leaving the cyborg to scratch his head and chuckle a little.  
"Is there anything specific that you would like to eat?" As he stood from his stool, Genji could have sworn the doctor whispered "You."

* * *

Fareeha ended the call with her mother to converse with Jack and Reinhardt. Torbjörn had arrived with a huge amount of luggage - which they soon learned that it was simply scrap metal. Jack scratched his head, practically embarrassed by the sight. "Tell me, how did a dwarf manage to drag this all the way to Gibraltar, unseen?" Reinhardt laughed at the comment whilst Torbjörn rolled his eyes.  
"It was I, the great and fearless Reinhardt who aided his old friend across the unforgiving civilian sights!"  
"Yes, he only wanted me to repair his armour in return. Not so much of a friend, are you?" Again, Reinhardt simply laughed at the true statement. Jack watched as Fareeha entered the scene, carefully manoeuvring across the room to get to the group of men.

"Hello, Torbjörn, it's been quite a while."  
"My goodness, is this Fareeha?" The Swedish man questioned, his eyes were wide with excitement as the little girl from his early Overwatch days had grown double the size of him.  
"It is! Now I am an official Overwatch agent, like I insisted on becoming when I was younger." Fareeha had to kneel in order to provide him with a hug, the other two men laughed but Torbjörn didn't seem to mind so much.  
"Good for you, now then, men, where am I staying?" Reinhardt and Jack just looked at each other then shrugged.  
"No idea" the short Swedish engineer growled then walked off to find Winston "don't leave this junk on the floor, Torb, you know better" Jack insisted, making Fareeha laugh at the men's carelessness.

Later that evening, everybody had visited the Swiss doctor at least once. During her absence, Winston had secretly invited two new members to the new Overwatch era. Their sudden appearance was greeted with great appreciation as well as confusion and surprise.

"Lúcio Correia dos Santos," the Brazilian DJ took a bow, proudly grinning "at your service." Lena and Reinhardt, who had opened the doors to the newcomer, stood awkwardly as they stared at the celebrity in front of them. They were very shocked, Lena twitching with excitement whereas Reinhardt held back the urge to shout with glee.

His presence was definitely authorised by the gorilla. Lúcio gladly gave his phone to Lena for proof of the conversation he had with Winston, however no other Overwatch member was aware that more people were on their way to the watch point. Reinhardt stormed though the base in hopes of calming down and finding Winston, whilst Lena happily made conversation with the DJ. "Is it... really you?!"  
"The one and only!" She pulled Lúcio into an overly expressing hug which he gladly returned. "You really did one for me, Tracer!"  
"W-What?" Lena looked at the celebrity confused "Did I do something?"  
"Not just 'something', girl, something awesome! I see you on the news fighting those bad guys like nothing! You inspire me so much, man, I can't wait to work with you!" Lena laughed nervously while scratching her head.

"Sorry about all of this, love," she indicated the extreme levels of security the watch point was under "we're kind of in a hiccup, you see. We've set up this base... illegally, so we have to be dead secret!"  
"That's fine with me!" Lena was actually surprised by his reaction "I feel like I can do so much more for the world just by joining Overwatch. Awww man, this is sweet, I can't wait!" At that moment, Reinhardt had returned to update the newcomer in a few ground rules.  
"Attention, young one! Loud music is prohibited, I hope you don't mind?" The large German man explained.  
"That's cool,"  
"And you can't speak of your connection with Overwatch unless you absolutely have to!"  
"Understood" Lúcio straightened his back and saluted Reinhardt with two fingers.  
"Hahahaha, I like your spirit! I welcome you to Overwatch, my friend!" Lena was applauding them in the background then blinked her way inside the building.

Whilst Reinhardt gave Lúcio a brief tour of the watch point, Angela was well enough to leave the medical bay and join the rest of the team for the meeting. Winston and Jack had gathered everybody to share information about the recent Talon activities. From rumours to beneficial statistics and data, Angela, for whatever reason, chose to sit between Jack and Jesse. Genji had been glaring daggers at both men as he stood leaning on the door frame. Lena sat next to Winston himself whereas Torbjörn and Fareeha sat to the right of Jesse. "Ms. Ana Amari has given me updates on recent Talon activities and I'd like to share this information with you all" he opened the files on his computer and distributed papers to each attendee "the most well known members of Talon, Reaper, Widowmaker and Sombra, were behind the attack in Volskaya Industries. Their goal was to assassinate Ms. Volskaya, fortunately they failed. We are unclear of what had caused them to fail and are currently looking into it-"

"Did ya say Ana was updatin' us?" Jesse interrupts, receiving a low grunt from the scientist.  
"Yes, I did, Ana Amari, previous Captain, second in command. Anyway, even more recent news; after the mission myself, Genji and Tracer were involved in, Akande Ogundimu had successfully taken the doomfist gauntlet. We can expect some much more dangerous exploits than ever before." Genji just left the room. All of this information was already known to him, nobody had actually seen or heard him leave as he was incredibly quiet. All expect Angela.

"Are we expecting plans to retrieve it?" Jack asked the question which floated through everybody's mind.  
"Uh, no" Winston replied, causing mass confusion throughout the room.  
"C'mon, big guy! At least recon missions? Anything?" Lena squealed next to the gorilla, eager to get some action.  
"Lena, do you remember what Doomfist did to you?" Winston shouted at her.

The room fell completely silent as they remembered the sad truth. Lena's chronal accelerator was snatched from her, during the battle with Doomfist, and smashed to pieces. The only option was to panic. She was trapped in a time space and couldn't escape without the help of Winston. Genji, also being part of that battle, had received external damage upon his cyborg armour and had it restored by Dr. Ziegler.

"I was expecting more to this, Winston," Torbjörn called out "no plan even with tons of information? That's not like you." Fareeha placed a hand on Torbjörn to calm his hidden nerves.  
"It's reckless to engage battle with Talon, fighting for the gauntlet with such little numbers!" Winston protested "I'm sorry but nobody is to be in combat without mine or Soldier: 76's permission" everybody whined at this "our best, and only, medic had taken damage. We are under no obligation to be taking any kind of mission right now!"  
"Steady, big guy," Jack reassured "nobody was pressuring you to assign these missions today." To prove Jack's statement, everybody gave Winston a smile. It surprised him at first, but he gladly accepted their gestures.

Everybody had been dismissed from the meeting. Angela, straight away, had gone to find Genji but had encountered Fareeha instead. It was accidental, however Angela gladly followed Fareeha to converse in a much quieter environment: the very top of the watch point. Angela had a glass of water beside her and a pack of Pocky in hand as there would be times where she would easily feel weak with hunger. She managed to take the pack from Genji without him realising. Fareeha leaned over the railings and gazed into the sky, enjoying the breeze against her brown skin. She looked over to Angela, every now and then, to find that she was sat cross-legged and staring doubtingly at a photograph.

"Has it really been that long, Fareeha?" The doctor asked "Everybody was so happy back then... Even Gabriel, though he would never admit it." Fareeha allowed the silence to pass between her and Angela before responding hesitantly.  
"Angela, tell me the truth about what happened at that time."  
"What time?" The fact that there was more than one time startled Fareeha.  
"The time Reaper kidnapped you. There was obviously some words exchanged. What were they?" Angela pursed her lips tightly, struggling to, either, recount the memories or to resist answering the question.

No, instead she refused to answer it. So she lied. "H-He was h-hesitant, about taking my life while I was s-still near the watch point. But r-rambled on about how I tuned his life..." Fareeha shook her head. She clearly didn't believe a word of what the Swiss woman had said. The young Egyptian took a seat next to the doctor, trying to calm her nerves. She hugged Angela, who paid more attention to the photograph than the woman holding her waist. "I am truly sorry to have worried you all."  
"It's not your fault" replied Fareeha "who knows what Talon would have wanted with you."

But Angela was fully aware of what they wanted. Reaper himself has thoroughly explained his plans with her. He was merely buying time by stalling Overwatch. One would think that they were trying to decrease the number of members, considering the battle for the doomfist gauntlet and the kidnapping of the doctor, but Overwatch was recruiting people incredibly fast.

* * *

Genji, who had disappeared from Angela's sights out of boredom, had sneaked into the doctor's room to investigate things for himself. He knew that this was out of order and probably unnecessary, but he cared deeply for the doctor and wished for her safety. The ninja scrambled through various papers until he found a file labelled with only the symbol for Talon's organization. As curiosity consumed him, he flicked open to the tons of pages which he discovered that were about Reaper.

Since this seemed to be Angela's personal findings on the mercenary, she often referred to the dead man as Gabriel Reyes: his former self. Most of the information was basic; name, age, occupation, but written with every possible detail. His eyes rendered over a few crossed out words. Dr. Ziegler had literally tried to bleach the words out with excess ink of the black pen she was using. It was unprofessional, but clearly important if she couldn't afford to rip the page out or put a simple line across it. Genji thought too soon because the next page had, in fact, been ripped out. He reread was he could from what had been bleached out:

" His Individual Plans:

Gabriel's personal plans have no regards to Talon. When I felt almost too drowsy, that night with Reinhardt and Genji, he visited me once I had fallen asleep. He must have been watching Genji and I. Genji kept to his word and left me once I had fallen asleep, giving time to myself and Gabriel to take advantage of.

Gabriel Reyes, the man who was assumed dead, had woken me up from my slumber in order to form a deal. After hearing this, I foolishly assumed that he had returned to his normal state of mind. The next morning, Genji had visited me once again to check that I had slept. I remember hearing his voice slowly charming me back to my dreams, even though I was partially awake. The next time I awoke, my body was aching in a cell that I had been plunged into.

But that's not my concern. My true concern is what Gabriel had offered to me. Something that had contradicted both mine and his- "

Genji ransacked the doctor's room for the missing, torn page. However, the cyborg had no luck. "Damnit, Angela."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your opinion on the story so far. Any and all criticism is appreciated ♥


	6. Chapter 5 - September 22nd

Watchpoint: Gibraltar - Rooms

Angela isolated herself in her room after explaining the apparent phenomenons to Winston. She would lie about having a headache, but Fareeha would force herself into Angela's comfort zone. "You know, Fareeha, there really is no need for you to check on me so often. My well being has improved drastically. I'm more than fine, you see." Fareeha could see this for herself. Dr. Ziegler actually tied her hair back in an attempt to look professional, she considered this a huge step in proving her health. However, under Winston's orders, Dr. Ziegler was still prohibited from returning to work in the medical department. Instead, she gladly helped Lúcio update his music with nanobiology. The DJ gladly took the role of a team healer in her place. It warmed her heart, having one less thing to worry about with her absence from the field.

Winston had left Gibraltar to personally see to possible new members of Overwatch. "'The future of the world depends on it!'" Lúcio repeated his words to the doctor in a mocking tone of Winston's voice, receiving a giggle from the lady.  
"There, that should things for you" the doctor exclaimed "if it doesn't work, feel free to visit me for repairs."  
"Can I, uh, try it out on you, doc?" Lúcio asked "I mean, since you've got a slight headache and stuff..." Angela gladly smiled and nodded. The DJ swiftly swiped his holographic turntable so that it became a luminescent yellow colour, much like the doctor's healing staff. The song changed from a fast paced rhythm to a relaxing beat, which the Brazilian gladly danced to - enjoying his own music.

Angela closed her eyes, relaxing to the music. Having lied about her headache, the music had already soothed her once tense muscles and also put her mind at ease. "It does quite the trick, I must say."  
"Real shame that it won't last forever like your staff. That thing works miracles, I swear." Angela giggled at the compliment then requested why it wouldn't work for too long. "Your music doesn't last for a long time, so neither will the healing session. It seems to reset every twelve seconds."  
"Blasted cool downs!" Lúcio laughed "Either way, it stills does the job. Thank you, doc, this is epic!"

Once Lúcio had departed from her room, Angela set to work on what ever she could in her office. The first task at hand was to tidy up. When did it become so messy? The doctor folded the spare clothes and sheets, dusted off the desk and placed the papers in appropriate piles. She took note of the loose papers hanging out of the Talon file but thought nothing more of it. Angela didn't seem to notice Genji and Fareeha standing cautiously by her door.

The ninja spoke nothing of what he read, but agreed with Fareeha that her behaviour was relatively odd. They both stalked the Swiss woman carefully, watching her every movement. The two couldn't tell much since she was on her own but stayed close to her in case she did something secretive. To their advantage, the door was open everso slightly. This would allow them to see inside and also keep hidden fron the doctor's views.

"A file for Talon?" Fareeha whispered to the ninja as she noticed the logo almost straight away. Genji only nodded, an indication for them to continue being silent and watch. Fareeha couldn't see, but Genji had squinted his eyes as of he was trying to magnify his gaze upon the medic. It worked: he watched as Angela picked up a loose torn piece of paper. She read over it, clearly rethinking its importance, and decided against disregarding it in a waste bin. Without warning, but possibly with a secret plan of sort, Genji walked right in without knocking on his or Fareeha's behalf. Angela shrieked at the sudden notion, however the sight of the familiar Overwatch members had helped to reclaim herself.

"My apologies for startling you, doctor. But your door was left open so I assumed-"  
"D-Don't worry about it. It's fine!" She said has she quickly his the torn sheet of paper from his and Fareeha's view. Fareeha thought nothing of it and simply waited at the door, unsure about Genji's intentions. To be frank, he didn't know what to do either. The ninja had caught the medic with the paper, she was obviously trying to hide it. Should he say something about it then he would automatically reveal that he was the one snooping around her room unauthorized.  
"I- We came to check on you" that wasn't a complete lie which Genji explained.

Angela sat on a swiveling office chair by the desk and turned to face them. She gave a concerned look, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. Of course there was something odd happening around her, the medic had been kidnapped by a mercenary who was threatening to kill agents of her (previous) organisation. And that same person had spared her life. "Is there anything I can do for you?" asked Dr. Ziegler, her tone was serious and possibly alerting Genji and Fareeha that she would prefer to be in solitude for now "I insist that I am well enough to care for myself."  
"I can't help but worry, doctor," Genji admitted "all of us care about your health, as you do with ours." The doctor sighed but smiled slightly at the trurh behind his words. She loved Overwatch, and Overwatch loves her. "I will take my leave then" Genji remarked.  
"And so will I" Fareeha stated. The Egyptian waited for Genji to leave first before exiting Angela's room. She was suddenly called upon by the doctor.  
"Would you be kind enough to wait for me?" Angela asked her "I wish to join you with the others."  
"Understood."

Genji scowled at the sight of Angela squeezing herself in between Lena and Fareeha by the kitchen counter. He mentally cursed that it wasn't him that the medic was giving her attention to, but hoped that Fareeha was keeping a close enough eye on the Swiss woman. The cyborg had forgotten where Angela had hidden the torn piece of paper and had rejected the idea of secretly recovering it. Instead, he crossed his arms and allowed the rest of the Overwatch team to amuse him. Torbjörn, Reinhardt and Jesse were sharing a beer together, Jack and Winston were discussing something to Lúcio, leaving the cyborg to feel like an outcast again. Lena noticed this and kindly invited him over, although he refused and departed.

"That was odd," Lena examined Genji's behaviour and returned to her conversation with Angela and Fareeha "you think he'll be alright?" Angela twitched, luckily it went unnoticed, and kept a firm grip on her glass of water, Fareeha bit her lip since she knew the answer to that question yet wished to keep the response secretive.  
"I'm sure he just feels uneasy with so many things happening in the past week" Fareeha mentioned, this, too, wasn't entirely a lie. Lena gave a sympathetic smile before glancing back over the door to see if the ninja was there.

He wasn't.  
"Poor lad! I wish him the best, though. How you feeling, Angie?"  
"Hm? A little confused, I suppose" Angela replied without drawing her line of sight away from her glass "I do hope that he's not worrying over me too much."  
"Talk to him more, love" Lena suggested, giving her a big hug and letting her leave to find him. Once she did leave, Lena slid across the bar stools and bumped herself next to Fareeha. "Do you notice anything strange with the doc?" Lena whispered into her ear. Fareeha only nodded then responded with the truth.   
"That's what Genji is worried about."

* * *

"Genji?"  
"What is it, doctor?" He answered quicker than Angela assumed. She couldn't even see the cyborg but knew that he was outside the premise.  
"Is something the matter?" Probably confused by her question, the cyborg ninja jumped down from a balcony that he climbed and startled the medic. He didn't respond with words, only with a gesture. Lifting the loose blonde hair strands back in place of her fringe, he stroked the side of her cheek ever so slightly.

Afraid that he might not be gentle, Genji quickly pulled away before climbing back up the building. "The poor ninja," her choice of words immediately made him halt "I am capable of creating miracles. There is no need to have a concern for me." Genji slowly turned his face to glance at her; she wore a smirk, hands on her hips and her eyes were squinted.  
"Dr. Ziegler." He need only say her name.  
"What if I restored your lost limbs for the correct price to pay?"  
"Stop yourself, before somebody else does."  
"Blackwatch didn't prove to be useful when they offered you life" the doctor continued, her voice extremely lower than usual.  
"You were the one that saved me" Genji hated this. He wasn't talking to the Angela he knew. Now he was certain that the encounter with Reaper must have triggered something. Without warning, he dropped down from a ledge, Angela remained unmoved, and stood looming over her.

"I can do better than 'saving' somebody, ninja." Neither the medic nor ninja saw Fareeha and Lena hiding inside the building, eavesdropping on their strange conversation. "I do believe, in fact, you owe me something." Genji was more than confused at this point and was about to walk away but was soon grabbed by his head gear and dragged elsewhere.

"Let's talk about this somewhere more private and to my liking."

* * *

Lena tried to persuade Fareeha to follow them, however she opposed against it. "But, Fareeha!"  
"Genji can tell us when they're finished, Lena. Let's not worry about it for now." Lena pouted, disappointed that their secret agent work had ended so quickly. Her and Fareeha returned indoors with the others. "Since we now have proof of Angela's suspicious behaviour," the Egyptian reconsidered "do you think that we should report this to Winston?" Lena dramatically paused. With Winston knowing all the details, things would escalate without their control. On the other hand, Angela's strange behaviour will most likely continue should they mention nothing of it.  
"Umm... I, uh..." Fareeha chuckled at the Briton "Let's wait a weeny bit longer, alright?"  
"If you insist."

Inside was rowdy, mainly due to Lúcio blazing out his tunes. Reinhardt seemed rather grumpy as he requested quite a few classics to be played, however they were all rejected. "So much for 'loud music being prohibited'" Lena sighed then reluctantly joined the others with their little party, leaving Fareeha on her own for a short while. Apparently Jesse had retreated into the training facility which was located underneath the watch point. To avoid all possible scenarios of joining the uneventful party, Fareeha decided to join the cowboy instead.

Gibraltar's Training Facility

The facility was set up in a bright room that was full of technology. Changing and washing rooms were to the left and the gymnasium lies behind it. The young agent leaned against a railing as she analysed Jesse's training physique from behind the safety glass. Nothing too serious or encouraging; it was laid back and rather casual - much like his persona. Six bullets, six targets. Easy enough. Jesse's peacekeeper was astoundingly loud, as well as accurate. The soundproof walls of the entire facility were definitely necessary at this point in time. The six training bots travelling brainlessly around his location had collapsed and broken into pieces after receiving a head shot from Jesse's gun.

"Nice shot" Her compliment had exposed her unnoticed presence, stunning the cowboy as he abruptly turned to face her "I must know where you learnt to shoot like that. Was it Jack? Or Gabriel, even?"  
"Aww shucks," Jesse lowered his hat to hide his slight embarrassment "I only learn from the best. And that'd be your mother." Fareeha's smile widened as she took even more of an interest now. "You want a turn down 'ere?" She shook her head.  
"Just here to escape the noise. And the drama."  
"I see," Jesse exited the training ground after the bots regenerated themselves and had settled into their original positions "here to catch up with lil ol' me?"  
"Sure."

* * *

"Wa-Wa-WAIT!" Lúcio had a difficult time processing the information that he'd just been told "Hans Song? The Hana Song?"  
"Yeah! The actress starring in that new film!" Winston confirmed several times already. Lúcio coughed, readying and preparing himself mentally.   
"Hana Song, as in, D.Va, right? Y'all kidding me right now?"  
"Lúcio, we've invited D.Va to join our ranks," Jack started "the kid's worked with the Korean army. And she's only nineteen." Torbjörn scoffed a little whilst Reinhardt nodded, appreciating her young successes.  
"Hoo, YEAH!" Lúcio could hardly contain his excitement for the soon-to-be Overwatch agent.  
"She'll be arriving tomorrow, at least" informed Winston "we're very lucky to have somebody like herself helping us-"

"WINSTON!" Lena hurried through the door in search of the gorilla. Everybody took note of the fact that she was panting; she always used her chronal accelerator for travel, yet he she is: out of breath and holding onto the door frame for support.   
"What is it, Lena? Are you having trouble with your condition?!" He seemed ridiculously frightened of the possibilities of her disappearing within a time space again. Who wouldn't?   
"No, no, no! Look who's here, silly!" Lena pulled a person, who was covered in multiple layers of snow, from the shadows. The small, fluffy person nervously smiled, adjusted her glasses and took off her white bobble hat. It revealed her thin, brown hair which had been tied perfectly in a bun which a beautiful hair clip as an accessory.

"MEI!" Winston shrieked the familiar climatologist's name "I've been worried sick, oh my goodness!" He leapt from his seat and charged in her direction. Mei-Ling Zhou, an original member of Overwatch. Her occupation as a scientist, climatologist, served the organisation extremely well. She had executed some amazing results within her branch and had travelled to Ecopoint: Antarctica to gather information. That was 9 years ago. Nobody had been in contact with that group of climatologists since then. After she was pulled into a giant hug with Winston and Lena, she immediately began to cry. "It's so good to see everyone. I was so scared and lonely. I only had snowball, here!" Her tongue had easily rolled her sweet Chinese accent for the others to hear and remember.   
"Sit down, my old friend," Reinhardt insisted "we will hear your story once you have settled in nicely."

She took his offer and removed her heavy winter clothing in order to sit with the others on the couch. Lúcio handed a freshly made cup of hit chocolate then switched off the music, swiping on the holographic turntable to a yellow aura with hopes that it would heal. He wasn't exactly sure what he would be healing but the DJ wanted to do anything which could help. "Thank you so much" Mei appreciated his kindness as she snuggled between Reinhardt and Winston "with all honesty, I have no idea where to even start."

Outside the watch point

"The price for your limbs to be restored may be a tiny little thing." The doctor had poked where the ninja's nose is, under the metal mask. She had led him outside the premise to avoid any interruptions from the other members. Genji wasn't exactly mesmorised by whatever it was that Angela was doing. He still didn't understand what the hell she was talking about. She sat on one of the loot boxes to compose 'herself' and awaited a response. Her brow arisen, her lips pursed, Genji now thought she was attempting to seduce him. He sat cross legged in front of her, continuing to avoid her gaze even if he was wearing a mask. His plan to talk her put of this strange persona was failing yet he strived to pursue this until she was 'normal' again.

Instead, he decided to play along with her mysterious acts. "What do you suggest I offer?" He asked her curiously. Angela slowly tilted her head and glared at him with squinted eyes. It was after she placed one leg over the other, that she responded rather smugly.  
"Information."  
"Such as?"  
"If you agree to my terms, I suppose I can allow this agreement to go further." An audible sigh could be heard under the ninja's mask. This was so troublesome for him. Easily becoming irritated, the cyborg stood up, however a heavy weight seemed to be pulling him down.

His attempt to stand was halted by something unknown. Something magnetic, maybe? He checked where he was just sitting down. Nada. Angela chuckled quietly at the sight before her, receiving a dark glare from the cyborg. "Not yet, my little ninja, not yet." Genji reached for his blade whilst carefully eyeing the doctor during the process. She pouted, before standing up herself and kneeling in front of him. He was more than confused at this point. Angela held a hand out for him to take. The hand in possession of the sword failed to cooperate with him. He couldn't swing, nor could he strike. Genji questioned why he had drawn it before noticing how Angela's eyes had suddenly glistened.

She blinked numerous times before placing her own hands on the ground for support. Genji could only watch in mere confusion. She then held her head, our pain was surging through as if she took a major head injury. It hurt like hell and so she shrieked, before noticing the cyborg in front of her. She stared at him, a mixture of, both, confusion and surprise shown in her bright blue eyes. "Genji..?"  
"Angela!?" He was now able to move willingly. Dropping the weapon to his side, he helped Angela regain her balance.  
"What in the world happened- ow..." She cried out in pain whilst struggling to stand. The lovely and original Angela Ziegler had returned - much to his liking. Genji clearly was not in the mood for tolerating mood swings.


	7. Chapter 6 - September 24th

Watchpoint: Gibraltar

"Dr. Ziegler, you haven't aged a day since I last saw you!"  
"And neither have you, Mei." The climatologist and doctor made casual conversations as time seemed to have flown by "What's your secret?"  
"Cyrostosis," Mei giggled anxiously "but I wouldn't recommend it."

Over by the kitchen counter sat Genji with his new friendly companions Lúcio and Hana Song. The Brazilian had been acting similar to a fangirl towards the Korean, as she equally did the same over him. Genji chuckled at the two beside him as they exchanged phone numbers, autographs and selfies. They managed to convinced the cyborg into joining their unorthodox pictures.

"Genji? Do you have a moment?" Fareeha spotted him staring blankly at the ceiling after his little photo shoot.  
"Of course." She guided him not too far away from the others as the topic of conversation that she had in mind didn't seem to be that serious. How wrong she was. "Were you aware of Lena and I eavesdropping on your conversation with Angela?"  
"I was," Genji replied, totally unfazed by the truth "and I intended to share what she had asked of me." The cyborg leaned on the wall, also propping up a leg against it for additional support. Fareeha held onto the door knob even after she had secured it shut.

"Angela spoke like a completely different person, which had truly shocked me. She referred to me merely as a ninja, also viewing me as a literal broken man,"  
"Interesting" Fareeha added.   
"A deal had been proposed to me - which I gave no answer to. Apparently, my limbs were to be restored should I give the relevant information that Angela hoped for." Confused, Fareeha wrinkled her nose after hearing relevant information.   
"Did she mention what's considered 'relevant' to her?"  
"Nothing at all." Fareeha cursed. This was getting nowhere. The situation was spiraling out of control slowly and secretly.  
"Anything else which would be necessary to know?"  
"I summarized everything as well as I could, Fareeha" his voice strained at the thought of Angela changing. It was a horrible change that he obviously disliked.

The Egyptian sighed in disbelief. An idea had struck her yet she dreaded the thought of actually executing it. "Something wrong?" The Japanese man beside her took notice of the shuttle behaviour, despite the same thing happening to him not long ago.  
"A foolish thought: would you take a mission to confront Reaper and question him about Angela directly?" Genji became motionless once she spoke her made. A shiver was sent up her spine.  
"Genji, you there?" He remained unmoved and silent before responding.  
"I apologize. I found your request rather... odd," a smirk grew under his mask, invisible to the woman opposite him "it is unusual to see you thinking like a former Blackwatch agent. Fareeha." The smug compliment stunned Fareeha, nonetheless she laughed it off.  
"An undercover mission seems fun, what do you say?"

"If we choose to leave, a minimum of one person here at the watch point should be aware of what we are doing. In case we run into trouble." Fareeha nodded in agreement "How about Lena? She seems to know enough about-"  
"Not a chance," the tone of her voice indicated the seriousness of her words as immediately she shook her head and interrupted Genji "as trustworthy as Lena can be, if this is going to be considered an undercover mission then I would much rather have a less talkative person that will not allow the others to discover where we are heading." Genji laughed at her deliberate pun.

Whilst the two team members discussed the regulations together, Jack was on his way to find Fareeha to spread some good news. Once he found them, he hesitated before speaking since he was quite surprised himself. "Ana has just arrived at the watch point." Jack received a gleeful expression from the young Egyptian.  
"My mother is here?" She glances over to Genji who nodded for other reasons.   
"Let's go and say hi."

* * *

"Ana! How could this be? I thought you were dead!" Reinhardt suppressed the urge to tightly embrace the old woman in a welcoming hug. She smiled faintly as she sipped her cup of tea.  
"I'm sorry, Reinhardt. I just needed time," Ana explored the familiar watch point with occasional glances to and from every angle of their current room "I never thought I'd see this place again." The huge man took a seat next to her as she began to tell her stories about living under the name Shrike. Around her stood and sat Mei, Angela, Winston, Torbjörn and Reinhardt as well as Jack who later joined the gathering after scouting the base for Fareeha and Genji. The youngest members, Lúcio, Hana and Lena had retreated into the training facility to test out Hana's new MEKA ability. Once Ana had finished her story telling, both Genji and Fareeha had the same plan to ask for her assistance regarding their undercover mission.

~~~

"No is my answer."  
"What? Why?"  
"Mother!?" Ana sighed. She had only just arrived in Gibraltar to find that she would be advised to keep a secret for the young ones. "Please, mother, it's important for all of us-"  
"If it is important for all of you, then the entire team should be entitled to know." This remark silenced both Genji and Fareeha. "My word, this family is still as reckless as ever." Fareeha pouted at her words.  
"Is... there any way for us to make you reconsider?" Genji offered a proposal to the superior soldier. Ana hesitated; she paused to think about the littlest things that she could benefit from. It always came down to one thing.

"From you, Genji, Japanese tea bags" she raised her cup before sipping the beverage, exaggerating the importance.  
"I'm sorry?" He was generally confused by her suggestion. Fareeha chuckled lightly, she knew her mother that well to be asking for tea bags. It also meant that she was willing to be given something small in exchange for helping them in a huge way. She was willing to help them.  
"That should be easy enough, don't you think, Genji?" Fareeha smirked at him, she and her mother could tell that he was flustered even if he was hiding behind his metal mask.  
"Right..." He stuttered.   
"What about me, mother?"

"You are my child, Fareeha," Ana placed the beverage in the low tea table and spoke more seriously "I won't ask anything if you except for your safety." This granted a smile from the young Egyptian. Genji wondered off, scratching his head as he questioned himself who, in Gibraltar, would sell quality Japanese tea bags.

Bumping into a young, familiar Korean girl, she apologized yet felt compelled to ask her about the tea bags. "Japanese tea bags? Uh... Hey! Believe it or not, a fan from Japan sent me some through mail! I brought them with me, would you like them instead?"  
"No, Hana, those were gifts bought for your use only. I couldn't possibly take them." Genji rejected her offer, however the young celebrity insisted.  
"It's okay, Genji, seriously, no sweat!" She dragged him by the arm to the temporary room that she was staying in. Deeply rummaging through her belongings until she discovered a little bag with the tea bags inside. "Here!" Hana handed the bag to Genji, who hesitated before cautiously taking it from her.

"Are you sure?"   
"Anything for a friend!" She happily said, nodding eagerly.  
"Would you happen to know how much these cost?" Genji questioned. The price would probably determine the quality, taste and quantity if the beverage.  
"Nah, sorry," Hana laughed softly "all I know is that the currency is Yen- HEY MERCY-" Genji rapidly swung his hand to cover Hana's mouth, preventing her from alerting the doctor nearby.  
"Have you not been informed about Mercy?" She shook her head quickly, still recovering from the shock of him reacting so fast. "She's slowly recovering from a fairly traumatic experience of being kidnapped by Talon." Surprise, Hana stared at him then at the doctor, who luckily did not seem to notice the two nearby. "Try and talk quietly to her if you can, and especially when she's not trying to work."

* * *

Genji dropped the collection of tea bags on the table in front of Ana, the old soldier remained unmoved from the sudden action. "Is this your payment? That was awfully quick" she inquired.  
"Please accept it, Captain." Ana laughed at the familiar formality before taking the collection from the table and inspecting it for herself.  
"I'm no longer a Captain, instead, think of me as your adviser for this secret mission of yours" her smile and discreet words of confirmation received an audible sigh if relief from, both, the Japanese man and the young Egyptian next to him.

"When do you leave?"


	8. Chapter 7 - September 27th

(Forest near Talon's base)

One night, Pharah dreamed about this place; a stroll along the beach was where it began. Across the dark sky flashed two scenes of her previous missions: the Angela Ziegler retrieval mission and her journey back to Watchpoint: Gibraltar. She noticed how there were two sets of footprints. One pair belonging to herself and the other to Genji. It was definitely the cyborg's footprints because Pharah recognised the strange details of the feet. After the last scene skipped across her mind, she glanced back at the footprints in the pure white sand. At many times along the path of those journeys, especially at the very lowest and saddest of times, there was only one set of footprints. This really troubled her, therefore she inquired her mother about it.

"Mother, can I ask why you did not want this sort of life for me?" Genji turned his head, despite the question not being directed to him, and had no choice but to listen since the question had been asked over their communication devices. Pharah could predict an audible sigh being released from Ana's mouth but she still answered.  
"It threatens too many lives, including your own, and you learn to bare with many lives lost. Ones which you never thought you'd take-"

"Are we clear?" Genji suddenly interrupts. 

"Yes, move out, slowly".

"Understood".

Genji and Pharah decided to depart for their mission during the night. Since there was no need for Ana to familiarize herself with the Overwatch controls, she allowed them to embark on their adventure whenever they were ready. Communication would happen on their miniture ear transmission devices, rarely, since Ana had to try her best to stay quiet at the base. Her excuse would for being at the controls would simply be that she had overslept or couldn't sleep. The new era of Overwatch would respect her simply because she was once second in command of the organisation and had more experience than them.

The two descended into the night with minimum supplies. They were limited to water and food supplies as Ana knew that this would encourage their return. They travelled at an incredible speed, sprinting past the forests, cliffs and odd terrains in Gibraltar. Their destination? It would have been Talon headquarters, however Ana insisted against it. Now, they only wished to scout nearby their base in hopes of finding one of Reaper's allies. Or Reaper himself. With all honesty, Pharah felt obliged to see the new Gabriel Reyes which her team spoke of too much, whereas Genji strongly despised his old Blackwatch commander to his core. Mixed feelings surged throughout both of them. They had to remember that this mission was for Mercy's sake, not everyone's, like they had lied.

"If you can, could either of you scout the area? I will be able to form a detailed map depending on what you see. Telling me what you've gathered will benefit the team greatly. I will be discreet when explaining where I received this information."  
"I copy."

Upon their arrival at Talon's base, Pharah flew towards the peak of the tower while remaining unseen and undetected. Genji took no measures to get any closer to the tower than he already was. Instead, he insisted that he will be useful backup should Pharah need it. Its tall, alluring structure had certainly placed the agents on edge, however neither were stirred.

"Successful infiltration"

"Very well"

"Be careful out there."

Once Pharah landed inside, she immediately switched off her communication device. If she didn't, Talon could easily track Ana's location and single out Watchpoint: Gibraltar. Sombra was capable of this, and Sombra was the person who she encountered first. Her easily recognizable purple features stood out from any other wicked Talon affiliate. Even as Pharah hid, Sombra had located her within the base with utmost ease. Although, the Mexican was kind enough not to reveal the intruder's presence to the members close by. 

"Psssst!" Sombra signaled Pharah to come out from behind the unidentified machine, yet she made no move. This caused Sombra to role her eyes and translocate herself over instead. "What can I do for you, amiga?"  
"I'm here for Reaper."  
"Ah well, can't help you there. He's not in the building right now, lo siento." Pharah grunted in response but stood her ground. Still fairly agitated that her presence was easily discovered, she quietly replied.  
"By now, you must have more information than you did last time we met?" Replying to her request, Sombra instantly sighed then sat on the floor. She equipped herself with multiple purple holographic screens which she hastily tapped at. Feeling slightly reluctant, Pharah joined her by kneeling on the ground next to her. A series of images containing various events linked to Reaper appeared, along with matching information beside it.

"So...?"  
"Be patient, mi amiga, good things come to those who wait" She received an annoyed stare but soon disregarded it "I'll be honest and say I know as much as you. Or maybe more- here we go!" Sombra tapped at the screen multiple times before sliding the hologram more into Pharah's view. It highlighted duplicate Overwatch files which Reaper, himself, had deciphered. This could have been her chance to steal whatever information that he had, however she remembered that there was an infamous hacker seated next to her.

"What am I looking at exactly?" Pharah questioned, the tone of unsatifaction clearly resonating through her voice "These are files about Overwatch."  
"Your precious little medic is a member of Overwatch, right?" Sombra sarcastically commented, her added smirk was very unpleasant to the Egyptian. The remark was responded to with a blank stare. Pharah resumed her exploration among the numerous files before randomly selecting a few.  
"Can I ask why you are allowing me to do this?" Pharah randomly blurted out. The notorious hacker beside her smiled grimly before replying.  
"What can I say? When a girl sees something she likes, she does anything to get her hands on it."

The final file had intrigued both girls tremendously. A large picture of Mercy in her blue combat medic gear, clearly an old photo as she no longer wears that uniform due to Overwatch's downfall. Underneath the image was classified information about her. Most of it seemed rather personal. Sombra and Pharah glanced at each other, both learning something new about the Swiss woman, but neither dared to question it as they continued to read on.

It's almost as if Pharah had forgotten that she's in Talon's base, not at a friendly sleep over. They stared, concentration solely fixed into the purple holographic screens which fed them information. They were stunned at what Reaper had managed to accumulate, especially in such a short amount of time. What really captivated their minds was a small text which read:

"Ziegler no longer has motivation for continuing her work as a doctor. She desperately feels like she has been missing out on new possibilites such as being rewarded for her troubles and journeys, thus having made a deal to change that has been put forth. Only time will tell when the 'medic' chooses me over the boy scout. These thoughts became easily manipulated, especially due to her weak minded self. Revenge is behind me, I can accomplish more with the devil at my side".

"You seeing this, amiga?"  
"I am, indeed"  
"I wish you the best of luck trying to win her mind back, then" Pharah provided Sombra with a confused glance which she returned with a mischevious grin. The Overwatch agent stood from her kneeling position, the Talon affiliate does the same before disappearing into thin air. Releasing a sigh of disbelief, Pharah questioned how and why the Talon member literally gave her important knowledge - she wasn't complaining, though. 

"Genji here," Pharah focussed in on her communication device by placing a finger lightly over it "what's your status?"  
"Clear," she replies sternly "I've retrieved more information, not from Reaper himself, but one of his allies-" she immediately paused and thought about phrasing her next sentence correctly without revealing Sombra's strange occurrence "I was eavesdropping on a few agents; rumours I suppose, but they seemed to have a lot of evidence for it."  
"Good job, Pharah," Ana spoke up from her end of the line "retreat outside safely, habitite-"

"Hold on," Genji interrupted "Reaper has been sighted near the top of the tower - I can see him close to your level by the window from my location. Pharah, be cautious!" Pharah didn't reply - she couldn't reply. Genji's warning was a little too late as Reaper emerged behind Pharah's partially shocked state.

A jet black shot gun aimed directly to her head, practically seeping into her skull. A dark figure to match the dull looking weapons. Reaper had Pharah's back. Literally. She mentally cursed herself for being so foolish - foolish enough to trust a hacker working under Talon. "Fareeha" a simple echo of her name voiced by Reaper sent more than enough chills throughout her body. The undying fear within had horribly shocked her. 

"Reaper-"  
"I've heard there's something you want to ask me," the ghoul-like figure growled in her ear, making Pharah tremble even more "what are you waiting for?" As an immediate reaction, she stole a quick glance at Sombra who sluggishly nodded once.  
"It concerns Mercy,"  
"Go on" a smirk was detected through his voice. Was he toying with her? Pharah gulped before responding with a shaky voice. 

"What have you-" Reaper's heavy breathing was causing a distraction for the Egyptian. In addition, his other hand hovered over her ear. His dangerously sharp claws maneuvered around her ear, actually ensuring that he didn't hurt her, to collect the communication device from her.  
"Continue." Reaper's raspy voice lingered in Pharah's mind as she became truly lost for words. 

Without a moment's hesitation, a spark of motivation had lifted her spirits. Pharah took a very audible and deep breath and began her interrogation.  
"Regarding Mercy, the day she was taken to Talon, was there something you did to her?" Pharah's voice was weak despite her  strong facial expression. Reaper's low growls turned into deep chuckles.  
"And what of it?"  
"What did you to her?"

His gun dug deeper into her skull; a warning.  
"Mind your tone with me, girl," he threatened "I only put together the missing pieces in her fragile mind."  
"She's changing because of you!" Pharah still held her ground, unfazed by the weapon at - in - her head "What are you planning, Reaper?"  
"I'm not obliged to tell you," the ghost growled "especially with some unwanted company beside me-" He indicated Sombra's unnecessary presence next to him "that said, time will soon tell."

"Lo siento, Gabe, is it wrong for me be here?" Sombra started "Plus, I'm interested in what's going on too."  
"Stay out of this" demanded Reaper. The hacker raised her hands surrendering to his wrath then slowly strolled out of the room.  
"Here's what's going to happen," his attention returned to the slightly trembling woman in front of him "you're going to fly out of this base without any information. You will not fight back, question me. I am not having any of it," Pharah's gaze focused on the window "If I catch you and your menacing little Overwatch family lurking all and here, I'll be sure to send them to Hell." Sombra had been keeping through the crack of the door, studying both beings carefully - Pharah noticed in the reflection if the window. It wasn't until Reaper had dug the gun further into her head did she refocus on Reaper. 

"What happened to you, Gabriel?"  
"What did I just say?"  
"You've softened," Pharah gripped her rocket launcher tighter, already aware that she made the wrong move. An audible sigh was heard coming from Reaper's mask before he redirected the gun elsewhere. It was aimed at the light on the ceiling, which he open fired and allowed the darkness to conceal Pharah's immediate escape from the Talon base. "Not good," Pharah mumbled straight after fleeing "with Reaper softening, it could only mean that a much bigger threat is coming." And with no communication device to alert her mother and partner, Pharah was going to heavily struggle when searching for a greatly disguised and concealed ninja. 

* * *

"Commander, have you received any news from Pharah?" Genji anxiously questioned Ana over their ear piece "Locations, intel, warnings?"  
"Nothing. It's worrying me an awful lot" replied Ana. She constantly tried pinpointing her daughter's location on the holographic map however there was no sign. Who's foolish idea was it to install the tracking device on the communication lines? "What's your location, now, Genji?"  
"North west. Pharah and I separated by the east," the ninja responded doubtfully "how will those statistics help?"  
"I'm trying to predict where she could be. If she's moving, that is" Ana confidently spoke "God, I hope she's alright."  
"..."

Genji truly missed the warmth of a mother's care, even if Ana was a well respected solider and mother, his own had brought him more happiness, of course. The cyborg had brought himself to lower his voice ever so slightly before speaking in a calm, reassuring manner.  
"Don't worry, Ms. Amari, we will find her."  
"I hope you're right."

* * *

Back at the watch point, Angela Ziegler had awoken at a rather unorthodox time. The earliest hours of the day and she instantly found herself returning to her office. She re-examined the files by pointing her index finger at them and scrolled along the selection. When the doctor came across the Talon file, she stopped to have a read. She didn't bother with her glasses, but instead switched on the miniture desk lamp which lay beside her. 

Minutes later after revising Talon history, the doctor opened a blank file - titling it Junkenstein. She took a deep breath and began to write. Information was starting to link and make more sense now; and she felt compelled to put it together herself. The first sub heading was titled The Gift of Life. Angela continued to concentrate for a few more minutes until she heard a slight rustle of movement by the main controls deck. "It couldn't possibly be Winston at this time..." the medic thought, so she decided to check.

Across the hall, up the stairs and to the left sat Ana sulking heavily whilst leaning upon the controls. It was clear that she wasn't asleep as her gaze went back and forth from the screen in front of her. "Ana..? Are you alright?" Once Angela's voice was heard, Ana jolted up with a surprised, yet horrid expression. She didn't answer the question, it was obvious that she didn't need to. Angela glanced at the screen to find Genji's communication device connected to the system and the screen beside it had a faint connection to what seemed like Pharah's device.

"Why are you up at this time, Angela?" The sniper asked as she quickly wiped away her tears.  
"I could ask you the same thing, but I won't for now" Angela frowned "is that Genji and Fareeha in the field?" Ana slowly nodded in response "What? Why? And you knew?!"  
"Their mission would have benefited you," Ana spoke, despite once having to reject their wishes on departing "I should have known better."  
"Why hasn't Fareeha been connected, Ana?" Then, silence broke out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii been a while, my bad. My household is an absolute wreck and it's greatly affecting my mental health.  
> I'm still writing this story on paper but I haven't been uploading due to lack of internet (and sometimes motivation).


	9. September 27th Part II

Overwatch's cyborg ninja had been aimlessly wandering the area in which Pharah and himself had separated. He was still connected to the communication device and therefore heard the conversation between Ana and Angela, however he decided not to speak unless he wished to escalate the 'argument' further. He stepped on something firm and solid which was not a twig. Genji inspected it for himself to see that it was Pharah's concussion bullet. A sign that she may be close.

And so, he ran, sprinted, even, towards an unknown destination - making sure to look in the sky in case she was hovering above. The rustling of leaves, that were not his own, had caused the ninja to stop. "Who goes there?" An emission of sparks flew from behind the bushes, this threw Genji off guard as the thought of something being flammable or electrical struck fear in him. Despite this natural fear, he stood unwavering with his wakizashi sword close at hand. The ninja noticed a dangerously large mine and steel trap vaguely hidden under leaves and dirt. That thing looked sharp enough to slice through bodies and metal. 

Easily enough, Genji threw a few shurikens at it and it was soon destroyed. "Well that's a fine how-do-you-do!" The Australian voice spoke from behind the bushes as the strange figure slowly approached. The man was dressed in a lab coat similar to Doctor Ziegler's, broken, blue glasses, heavy boots (no wonder that he was heard), black gloves and sparks wildly flying from the strange mechanism on his back.

"State your business" Genji demanded while inspecting the man who looked like a mad scientist. The scientist idly stared at the cyborg before introducing himself. With an enthusiastic jolt upright, he cackled.  
"I am the great Dr. Junkenstein! I trust that you've heard of my work or genius creations?" Genji lowered his sword slightly, no longer provoking the man but still threatened to make a move.  
"I have not"  
"Well you must've been living under a rock, mate-!" Junkenstein circled around Genji, admiring the cyborg attire "Your master has done a marvelous job on you, I must say!"

"Master?" Zenyatta came to Genji's mind however he knew that he immediately got the wrong idea. "I am no robot, I am half man, half machine." Junkenstein looked up from his body, confused. "Cyberisation." Genji added. The scientist jumped in surprised then complimented the work once again.  
"I would like to meet this cybernetist. TELL ME! Where can I?! Or can I?" The ninja's bored body language was enough to answer the question. "Pffft, don't stare at me as if I'm the one in an inconspicuous disguise, ya dipstick!" 

When Genji raised his sword, the scientist flinched behind a bush for shelter. Thank the gods that the scientist was foolish not to realise that he could easily stun the cyborg with whatever the electrical thing on his back was. It made the scientist walk like a crippled old man, yet his enthusiasm contradicted that. "Doctor Junkenstein, was it?" Genji started.  
"Too right!"  
"Why do you wish to meet my cybernetist?"  
"Because~" the scientist's face literally lit up "if we work together, the whole world won't ever see something that amazing arise in a lifetime! One of a kind, I tell you!"  
"And why did you lay out a trap for me?"

Junkenstein came to a halt, which didn't last very long due to his ADHD. "Well, uh, you see..." he glanced up at the sky and thought of an appropriate answer "I could use some more bucket of bolts for my creations, tee hee!" He giggled. Genji inaudibly sighed but retracted his sword.  
"Ms. Amari, did you get all of that?" Genji whispered into his ear com.   
"I did, I'll allow you to bring him to the watch point under custody. Make your way their now and keep a look out for Pharah, please."  
"Very well."

"Doctor, if you wish to see my cybernetist then I will take you."  
"Oh you will!? Yay, thank goodness, haha!"  
"I do not want any funny business from you, therefore any false moves may cost you your life, understood?"  
"Gotcha!"

"We're on our way."

* * *

Pharah had a stroke of luck when she came across Genji's familiar shurikens darted on the ground. "I'm close" she muttered as she struggled to get them out of the ground. She knew this because they were still warm with contact. Happiness struck her and she carefully placed them in a safe place before departing once again. The speed in which she took of was incredible, not forgetting to mention how calm and stable Fareeha had managed to be during the interrogation. She had quite the story to properly explain once she safely regrouped.

"Genji!"  
"Pharah?!"

The two mission partners found each other extremely quickly. Genji's surprised attire certainly didn't confuse the Egyptian and she was also quick to question the mystery man accompanying him. "I am the one and only Junkenstein! I assume you've heard of my latest creations?" The Australian giggled.  
"I have, actually, maybe not of your most recent work however I think your work on Zomnics sounds very interesting to me" Pharah mentioned rather too excitedly.  
"Thanks, mate!" She willingly walked on his right side, Genji taking the his left, trapping the scientist between the Overwatch agents.

"Fareeha, please use my communication device to report back to Ms. Amari" Genji offered quietly so that Dr. Junkenstein wouldn't suspect anything of them to be suspicious.  
"Mother?"  
"Fareeha! Thank goodness, are you at all harmed?"  
"Physically, no, but the information I gathered is quite threatening."  
"Let's speak about that later, for now just make your way back safely."  
"Can I ask about Junkenstei-"  
"No need, habititi."

Pharah's curiosity encouraged Dr. Junkenstein to speak further of his plans until he mentioned something he shouldn't of. "Now, good sir, you see your cybernetist, it wouldn't happen to be a lovely and generous Swiss doctor, would it?"  
"Excuse me?" Pharah returned the communication device that belonged to Genji.  
"Well! It was only an inquiry. Crikey."  
"How do you know of that doctor?" Genji fumed.  
"Heard about her work in the papers! I swear! She's quite the hard worker, and these sources don't lie!"

Junkenstein took a newspaper from one of his pockets and showed Genji and Pharah. The cover showed an article about Doomfist's escape from prison, but inside had various slips of famous doctors around the world, Doctor Ziegler being one of them. The photo taken was not indecent, however it was a clear invasion of her privacy as this looked to be her temporary office/bedroom. Pharah looked confused for a moment but could easily sense the rage emerging from her cyborg partner.

"Dr. Junkenstein, where did you get this newspaper from?" Genji retorted.  
"From some cranky guy dressing up early for 'alloween! Crazy bloke, if I say so myself."  
"What was he wearing?" Pharah intervened, clearly knowing who had handed out this particular newspaper.  
"That bloke wore some kinda get up. He looked like a friggin' pumpkin! And the cheek he had to call me idiotic and crazy, tee hee!" Genji immediately darted a quick glance at Pharah, who reassured his answer with a distinct nod.

"Reaper" together, the Overwatch agents said aloud.


	10. Chapter 8 - October 1st

Returning to Overwatch took longer than the agents expected, but when they did, Dr. Junkenstein waited patiently as Ana, Fareeha and Genji all took scoldings from Winston and Jack. As soon as their lectured was completed, Ana made herself some tea and relaxed with Fareeha in the main 'living space' whilst Genji took off to find Angela, who was having a peaceful nap. No matter what, the ninja vowed to stay by the doctor's side unless she shooed him away. His love and appreciation for her was absolute. Fareeha updated the team with the information she gathered from Reaper himself, adding a few details about Junkenstein's newspaper. She wondered whether it was the kind that they'd find in the black market. Junkenstein was amazingly cooperative, especially when he took an interest in Torbjörn's creative armour and creations. "They're robots! But not quite robots..."  
"I don't see you making anything defensive wise, so I suggest you scram!"

Ana soon joined Jack, Reinhardt and Winston who were seated by the kitchen counter. They were openly discussing the idea of Dr. Junkenstein joining Overwatch's ranks. "Really, Winston?"  
"You might as well be recruiting anybody at this point" Ana provoked.  
"Why do you guys think it's such a bad idea? It would be so LIVELY with him here! Hahaha!" Reinhardt bellows his opinion.  
"I know, I know. But his skills are absolutely amazing!"  
"He's a criminal" Jack inputs.  
"So are we, all of us, for rejoining Overwatch" Ana remarked.  
"Well, he's more of a criminal."

Lúcio, Tracer and Hana strolled in and were surprised by the strange appearance of the mad scientist which Fareeha had to thoroughly explain about. "Where's that bucket o' bolts?" Junkenstein questioned "He's told me that I'm gonna meet that Swiss cybernetist! So where is she?"  
"I'll check for you, doctor" Fareeha answered.  
"Cheers. It's good to know I have fans! Brings a tear to my eye."

Fareeha was told by Torbjörn that Angela was resting in her apartment, in other words: the medical unit. When she arrived, she wasn't surprised to see the Swiss doctor curled into a ball with her Japanese ninja also resting beside her. Fareeha kept a cool yet disappointed facial expression as she hid slightly behind the door once she had opened it. She couldn't tell if Genji was awake - he deserved his rest anyway. But Fareeha felt that she spent less time with Angela than ever before. Sure, they were both very busy with settling in the watch point and with their work, however Angela and Fareeha had always been close friends that had made time for each other. Ever since her kidnap, they've been very distant and only had the occasional check ups. Genji must have taken this opportunity to get closer to the doctor, making Fareeha rather jealous about the situation.

She closed the door as soon as she felt a scowl found its way to her face. Taking a few deep breaths, Fareeha tried to calm herself. This was very unusual for the young Egyptian, even she thought so herself. As she made her way back to inform Dr. Junkenstein, she bumped into Lena, who inspected Fareeha's strange behaviour by blinking around her position.

"Tracer?"  
"Lena~," the Briton corrected "what's the matter, love? You don't seem like yourself recently"  
"O-Oh, Lena, it's nothing. I'm quite distracted, that's all" Fareeha stuttered and glanced down to her feet.   
"Distracted by the doc?"  
"Aren't you as well..?" Fareeha said quietly.  
"Of course I am! We all are! But don't worry 'bout it too much. You and Genji have contributed the most into helping her, let us other Overwatch agents now do our part!" But even with Lena's cheerful mood, Fareeha was not easily swayed.

The Egyptian watched has the Briton blinked down the corridor. Movement was heard from the direction behind; she could only assume that it was coming from Angela's room. 

And it was. 

Genji had readjusted Angela's sleeping position so that she was no longer relying on him for support. His well earned cat nap had replenished his body and he was raring to go. As he sneaked out of the cramped bedroom, he had a quick scan over the desk. A new file was noticeably sticking out of the neat stack. Curiously, he grabbed it, glanced back over his shoulder to ensure that the doctor was still asleep, then had a read of it. Genji assumed that it was scientist research. How wrong he was. 

"JUNKENSTEIN  
The Spark of Life:  
Doctor Jamison Junkenstein, a scientist capable of distorting omnium life and contributing to mankind, has now abandoned the Zomnium project in order to work on his new creation. This new project remains untitled, however he has been trying to gather other scientists and cybernetists techniques and assistance in order to achieve his goal. The spark of life: breathing life into-"

Angela awakens unexpectedly jolts upright but Genji is already halfway through the door, leaving the file exactly where he found it. It can't just be a coincidence, can it? Reaper must've had his way with the two doctors. But everything was coming together. It's almost as if Genji didn't want to let the two meet, but he had no right to prevent it. 

"Was that my beloved little ninja?"

* * *

Fareeha felt no need to rejoin the others in (what seemed to be) the family room. She took herself outside in an attempt to lessen the burden on her shoulders. Unexpectedly, Jesse soon joined her. He respected her silence before making conversation. "What's on your mind, huh?"  
"You should know by now, Jesse"  
"Should I though?" Fareeha only sighed before quickly averting her gaze from the gunslinger. He released a low chuckle as he fiddled with his cigar. "Look, sweetheart, Angie's figuring out things for herself. She's doing something that we can't for her, best if we leave her to it."  
"I can't," Fareeha argues "am I worrying too much?"  
"If you have to ask..."

Fareeha chuckled, replacing her loose strands of hair behind her ear. "What do you suppose I do, Jesse?"  
"I'd advice you take it easy," he pulled down his hat and smirked "team's planning a party for Halloween. You comin'?" Fareeha glanced up at the sky then back to the cowboy.  
"Are they dressing up?"  
"Yep"  
"I'll pass," she refused "but I don't mind helping them set up-- is that the reason why you came here to talk?"  
"Maybe... Maybe not," McCree chuckled again before walking away, hands in pockets "take it easy, Fareeha. You earned it."

As soon as Jesse exited the area, Fareeha glanced around to see if she was expecting anymore company. Apparently not, so she relaxed slightly. Soon enough, she tensed when she noticed Genji casually seated on a rooftop nearby. The scowl on her face had never been more obvious.


	11. Chapter 9 - October 4th

"Ange's gone out for a stroll. Now's your chance for some snoopin', Genji"

"...Excuse me?"

McCree had informed the Shimada of Dr. Ziegler's intentions and insisted that he takes this opportunity to gather more information from her files. "Problem?"

"What presented you of the idea that I'd invade her privacy?"

"Only a right guess, seeing as you're always so close to her." Genji blushed under his mask. Having worked with the ninja for quite a while, Jesse knew the signs of his old partner and wildly chuckled at him. "Go on, partner, you know I won't tell a soul."

The flustered expression masked underneath metal quickly transformed into a temporary scowl. Genji took his chances and ventured into the doctor's office. It was no longer meaningful to address Angela as a doctor, however Genji's culture considered this to be a formality in which he couldn't avoid. The door was already unlocked, meaning doctor had taken a temporary leave and that there would be less work for the ninja to accomplish. Upon entering the room, he admired the tidiness despite it being rather messy not too long ago. His immediate thought was to search Angela's desk for the folder he once read. Her handwriting wasn't as neat as it used to be, but it was still recognizable.

After minutes and minutes of mindlessly searching the entire office, to Genji's despair, the file was gone. So where the others, in fact. He abruptly turned once he felt a strong breeze suddenly brush past him. The window was wide open; it wouldn't take a genius to figure out what the hell was going on at this point. On instincts, Genji leapt out the same window and raced through the forest. For the second time this season, Angela had left the watch point under no authorization. This was enough motivation to keep him going.

* * *

Back in the Gibraltan watch point, Jesse had made Ana her favourite cup of tea then joined Fareeha and Lúcio by the kitchen counter. The DJ was trying his best to brighten the Fareeha's mood, however little to no luck came through. Despite her appreciation for his efforts, Fareeha constantly worried over Overwatch's keenest and determined doctor. Ana had practically given up with trying to distract her daughter and went to converse with the people of her age.

"I appreciate that you're trying to cheer me up, Lúcio, but, for now, I just need to clear my mind."

"I hear you"

"'Fraid not, Fareeha," Jesse interrupted "Genji's just flown outside a window with no other reason other than poor Ange." The look of shock and angst upon Fareeha's face horrified Lúcio and definitely startles Jesse to no end. Her mind was only just beginning to clear. Why is Angela, and Genji, being so difficult lately?

"If you're planning on goin', let me go in your place-"

"Then there would have been no point in telling me McCree!" Fareeha argued. She stormed inside the main room, ignoring the attention that she gained, and immediately grabbed her gear.

"Fareeha, girl, wait up!" Lúcio pleaded "If you're going, then I'm going with you"

"Not a chance" Fareeha protested, however the sudden grip on her arm alerted her to the fact that the DJ wasn't messing around.

"We move as one," Lúcio grinned, his happy persona finally rubbing off on the Egyptian. She heavily sighed once his grip released then allowed a weak yet meaningful smile to show on her face.

"We are in this together"

"OK! Let's show 'em what we can do!"

Hana curiously glanced at Jesse so that he could help explain whatever the situation was. He, too, sighed. "Doctor's missing again"

"How can you say that so heartlessly, cowboy?!" Hana angrily suggested, however her cutesy voice made it difficult to take seriously.

"Who's up for the mission this time?" Winston asked curiously. Lúcio raised his hand like a well behaved student and Fareeha flashed her eyebrows as an indication.

"Do you guys want backup? I don't mind going in for the kill" Hana offered. Lúcio's smile widened however Fareeha refused.

"It seems that Genji is already on his way-"

"Take Hana," Torbjörn ordered, a row of heads turned to look down at the dwarf and he immediately scowled because of the reaction "I just upgraded her mech. She'll be a real asset in case you encounter anything unnecessary." The Korean girl widely grinned as proof of her satisfaction over the beloved MEKA.

"What a great team composition!" Winston gleefully pointed out. 

"Remember why this team is being formed in the first place," Soldier: 76 reminded everyone, Ana raised her eyebrows then casually continued sipping her beverage "truthfully, we shouldn't be sending out small teams. This may be Angela's second kidnapping. We need to be taking precautions"

"Exactly! That's why I intended for the Korean to go"

"Heeeeey!"

Reinhardt flashed a grin and stood up from a rocking chair. "Before you kids leave, let's form proper strike teams! Just like the old days!"

"This ain't no joke, big guy..."

"Reinhardt's got a pretty valid point though," Ana inputs "let's split into small but functional teams; each with an appropriate class of agent."

"Class?" Hana repeated, obviously confused by the meaning of ranks.

Pharah looked partially concerned. Her team may be well acquainted with one another but the only two who could coordinate well were Lúcio and D.Va - for obvious reasons, of course.

"Let me explain things in further detail, as somebody forgot to inform the young ones," Ana provided a dirty look to Jack who only ruffled his short white hair "I'll begin with tanks. They consist of battle strength, size and space openers. An example would be Reinhardt, here," he raised his glass and grinned "our offensive types use up our ammunition and deal with an efficient amount of damage, most of which Overwatch have but an example would be Jack." Hana's confused expression had lessened only a little bit, hinting for Ana to continue with her explanation "As for myself and Lúcio, we would be considered as a support class due to our ointments, remedies and skills which allow the team to survive these missions in the first place."

"But I'm a cute, squishy army girl. What do I class as?" Hana saluted to try and prove her point.

"Your MEKA can be the tank," Torbjörn inputs "your 'squishy' self can be on the offence. You can handle a gun, right?"

"Aww yeah! But-"

"Damage per second," Jack understand her unspoken inquiry "otherwise shortened to DPS"

"I hope you're not offended, but this was a horrible lecture" Fareeha suggested, her posture remained hostile yet keen for work as she leaned on the door frame with folded arms.

"Mind you," Ana spoke "but people need to learn their place and what each class does and what, they're capable of." Jack nearly spat out his drink.

"OK team! Let's form some smaller teams!"


End file.
